Discovering the Silent Sneaker! The CircuitSu Kid
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: Three years after End Game,Sari still has no humans friends, the rest of the bots came back to Earth for the same old trouble. Now a girl comes to them, & with Saris help trying to find who she is. But finds there is more then meets the eye with her trip
1. Chapter 1: Just the Usual Trouble!

_**Discovering the Silent Sneaker!**_

_Note this takes place in Transformers Animated…However I changed the dates I thought it would be fun to just have the amount of years that the transformers were out be fifteen years. Having professor Sumdac have owned a farm and been in his thirties when he saw Meg fall from the sky instead of being a little kid. Also I thought it would be fun to have them have crashed in 95 Detroit rather than when the show did. Also I thought it made more sense if Sari was born in 2000 because the one thing I never got in the show was the reason it took almost 42 years before the protoform automatically apeard out of no where I thought it would make more sense if it all happened sooner thus that meant pushing the years back sooner. So I decided that it would be fun to make it all happen this way and please don't hate me for it…Everything in the series happens the same I mean if you saw Limitless although its fictional people can become popular and change things really fast even in real life so I thought why not go that route but have everything still happen the same as the series was and all the episodes happen just in that year but still making Proffessor Sumdac in his fifties or so (I thought also that it would be best if he were a bit younger because if he was a kid when he discovered Megs or a teen that would have put him at sixty or seventy raising a eight year old by himself and still being pretty good with everything I thought that was a bit off so I did have to make him younger to have it make more sense for his age to be not that old as he would have been in the series if they ever stated it… Also I realized for my story to go on as I was wanting it I would have to allow this happen within a fifteen or twenty year slot so I thought it would be for the best… But Like I said this is supposed to run like the series same bad guys and everything and all the episodes would have happened the same just in the current time frame. Enjoy the story AND PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME ON WHAT YOU THINK! Have a wonderful day or night wherever you may live or be in the world…also I am up for suggestions so please respond._

* * *

><p><em>Note this Chapter is more of an intro to the main character and what she's dealing with it will explain alot about whats going on with her and why she is so strong etc. Transformers will be seen in the next chapter. Also note that originally Chapter 1 + 2 were together as one long chapter with split parts but for reasons having to do with the dream idea and her being scared of something affecting her and understanding what exactly had been happening to her as a Freshman causing her to fail or miss classes helps explain latter and move the story futhure to where its going to go... Please read on to the second chapter to see and here the Transformers Animated characters come in... OH AND ENJOY THE STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ;) HAVE A FUN TIME.<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1: Just the Usual Trouble! For Me:<span>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Part 1: Hu Life Sucks Sometimes!<span>_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing first I was sitting in my college dorm room extremely sick feeling like dying, a friend needed an emotional help as most of his friends left to comfort his now ex, and then my finales went awful. I was just waiting for the world to end at my feet for it seemed my world was crashing suddenly.

My parents warned me that if I got one more F my freshmen year of College, that they would take me out of college and I would have to stay home for a year. Pft like I was going to take that we may have been hurting in this economy but there was nothing to compare to the weird feeling I had that my heart lead elsewhere before my college career. Whether I wanted to believe it or not my heart had pulled me to discover who my biological father was since I first entered freshman year I thought I wanted nothing to do with him. However, I knew now that my heart longed to know what really was there if anything what genetic diseases I may get and who my little sister and two older brothers were. I longed to meet my siblings on his side no matter the jerk he was I only cared to kick him in the balls and beat him up a little for disserting my bio mom and forcing her to give me up for adoption before my birth.

Oh there was nothing wrong with my adoptive parents in fact they were amazing I almost wished they were my biological parents we looked so much alike and were so much alike people couldn't tell I was adopted even forgetting after I told them.

I just did not want to break mom's heart I guess I remember now I was scared to tell mom and dad that I spent my money or half of it with the help from the rest of the family. To go to on the other side of the country for the rest of the summer for there were answers I needed to hear something, I needed to know about my real father.

I cared about my bio mom but with her still being somewhere in Washington I choose to go find him first and make it less awkward on the parent I knew cared for my well being. Well enough that she rather give me up then have me live with her unstable family like my older sister and her would have to.

It wasn't easy to explain to my mom and dad seeing as it wasn't my plan but something my cousins, aunts and uncles came up with before my Graduation the previous year and had saved up for me but choose now was a better time to surprise me.

"_Hey mom…Dad?" I said while watching Mom a larger women with a California tan short black curly hair that used to be long with a extremely skinny bod when I was a child looked up from her laptop. Although she was larger even larger then she was when I was a child I still saw her as that skinny lady and not the women who's lupus pills unfortunately caused weight gain. In my eye's she was one of the most beautiful women especially with what she has gone through she still looked so young you'd have thought she was early thirties and not in her middle fifties, especially since she dyed her hair. A man had his arm around her shoulders looked up. He had a pair of reading glasses with a strong cute build looking to be in his late thirties but do to the look around his eye's was definitely much older. His hair was a light blonde and dark blonde no gray even if he should have it. With soft gentle green eye's while my mother has dark brown eyes._

"_Yes sweetie" they both said in a normal tone looking to their daughter who had been through so much but argued her way back into college. They looked so proud at me as I felt clumsy but knew as always I walked gracefully like an angle by them but my eye's gave away the feelings that something hard would come._

"_Um there's something I need to tell you but I don't want you to get upset for to me you are my parents no matter what and are my true parents."_

"_Oh sweetie." Came a fatherly tone of the man doing the puppy dog face my dad, but more as if to cheer me, his sad daughter up as he could not help but feel the need to comfort me he however had no clue how to. As always he was not the best at comforting wanting to hug but not knowing what to do besides that as most fathers are unsure, from what I've seen at least._

_My mom spoke up in a high but deep pitched voice "You can tell you can tell us anything, but honey you know were not…"_

"_Yes I know mom but…but….hu..." 'I wish dear Lord this was easy to tell them. Tell them the family looked into my biological father as uncle Bob had come up with when he was doing the family tree. Not telling my parents finding the whereabouts of my biological father. Paying with the rest of my family to go on this trip. Promising me not to say anything. Yeah what they expected me to do when the time came "Oh hey mom and dad I'm going on the other side of the country to find my real dad and siblings I love you and all but need to know them. I'm to scared of genetic disease. Oh don't cry I love you and will be home in two weeks and a half. Pft Yeah right that would be so kind they are my parents and my real parents are not my parents just the people who created me. I was not going to hurt my family._

_Dear Lord Jesus be with me now and keep your hands and grace on me as I face the coming day's they won't be easy. Speak through me now and let me say the right things through the coming days let it be your words I speak, I need you know dear Lord, and Jesus name amen.' _

"_Um I haven't been totally honest…Hu…" brushing her hair back and looking at her two dogs chase each other on the floor._

"_I received a ticket in the mail to go to Detroit, um apparently Uncle Bob decided to research for us my bio father while doing the family tree with the rest of the family and he called up your sister, mom, you know Uncle Chris and Auntie Jackie, they donated money and everyone has been in this. Well they have planned this since before graduation and hoped they would have it as my graduation present from high school, but not everyone was able to help pitch in on time nor did they have all the money set. So the letter explained everything and I just had to rent a hotel room which I did, Until they called last night and explained Cousy Christa is indeed home those weeks and will be happy to take me in. But um the trip is to be like for two to three weeks more like two and a half they made sure I would be able to come back with dad when he comes for that business trip, so we could come home together."_

_I paused for like ever to try to read there expressions but nothing was different "I never was to interested in this but they noticed me wondering through the years about him and my siblings. I do want to meet them once. Well college being close to where he once supposedly lived is quite scary and well I feel that I need to know. It's what's been distracting me from working well in every class and getting B's and mostly A's like in high school. But I won't be gone for long I checked out with my job at the shelter and the camp they both are cleared and gave the ok. "_

_Looking at my parents for a reaction scared of them getting mad, even though I knew they would never, I just wished to sink to the floor and melt for since childhood I wanted to avoid the question I knew it never hurt my parents but on the inside I felt it did. Maybe I was just protecting myself and trying not to hurt myself. The man I want to see is not my father, is not my dad, he's just my biological dad but never will be the real deal, these parents are the real deal and no one replaces that, that's what I have been protecting. I'm protecting my parents for they are my true parents even my bio mom would not be more than a friend for these parents dried my tears, taught me, watched me grow. They are my parents._

_They look at each other and back at me "Honey, Byronella Betsey Joughin this was a test to see if you would approach us, or you weren't going. We wanted you to find him for a while we know you were scared about genetic things or him, but its time you met one of them. You should meet him even if he's a dush we know you should meet him. You see all along, we've known about it, but most of all we agree now that you will go to school if this makes you focus more just a visit then go ahead. We already have your bags packed up to go you just need to pack the little things." My mother and father said in broken unison and smiles with the stars glistening in their eye's._

"_Oh, Thank you! Thank you." I told them as I had run on the couch they sat on jumping on top of them giving them kisses on the checks big smooches and hugs with the dogs barking in the background._

Yeah that was a good day now that I think of it. Only a few days ago and now here I am, I still can't believe they played a fast one on me.

* * *

><p>Part 2: The Dream State:<p>

* * *

><p>Nothing could ease the feelings that I had I always felt like something was going to happen more recently then before. The feeling of having the adventure like people had in the old stories and movies had always been a part of me that only could be eased by writing stories, creating them in my head, reading books, going on vacations to new exciting places, or watching movies. I always had an adventurous personality and couldn't escape it, no matter how much I wished to I know my life would take me away on an adventure.<p>

Suddenly the song from Pippin called Corner in the Sky started to play quietly on my IHome while my IPOD was on shuffle, I kept it quite as to not wake my parents. In fact I was just days away from leaving on the plane by myself for the first time. I could not figure out if I was excited or scared, maybe I was something completely different. I knew I was finally living my adventure that I didn't want to face but eventually would have to. I knew I had to do this since childhood.

I kept my light on as I did some nights since three years back when my rabbit Sweetiepie died, but more was me just a little scared and unsure somehow I felt as if the light was the Lord being with me and driving out the darkness.

I hoped the song didn't wake my parents nor my light being on, but knowing my dad when he was worried or stressed like he always was before trips or even about me going to camps or something, he would probably be awake or tossing and turning.

I still remember sitting there not wanting to fall asleep but staring at the TV as something on Disney xd played but as always never paid attention to it just sat there in thought. I recall thinking what I was doing. Then the guy started singing in the song but I couldn't help feeling the song was meant to play I mean it was describing everything I felt but knew I needed to find my corner in the sky.

However, I stopped focusing on the song as my mind started drifting off, I was scared of dreaming and scared of not waking up. The one thing, no the one feeling, I can't escape is the feeling that somehow my life would be short I felt it since I was a little six year old.

I knew my life somehow was short and the feeling went away until I came home this past summer. Then this past Spring to now I kept dreaming of a man and dreaming the same dream.

_FLASHBACK!_

_A tall dark and handsome man stood infront of me off in a distant shore that I could see from the top of a hill, I heard the wind carry his whistling of some tune, as shadows showed him standing next to a tree while he was leaning against a motocycle. I would look through the binoculers I passed, that were like the binoculers cities have on tall buildings to see things closer up. Each one faced him and would show him smiling as I approuched. The wind was blowing so gently and smelled so heavenly as the ocean air and smell was all heaven sent._

_I always appeared in some sparkly off white halter that looked like a my Junior year of high school, Homecoming dress from Macy's, that I used in my Ballroom classes in college. Except it wasn't the same dress, instead of the silky fabric it was a sparkly unrealistic fabric on top or the silk with the diamond shaped jewel thing that was made with several small fake jewels in the center of the top of my waist. Than my hair would always be cascade down and would appear the waviest and curliest its ever been hanging long and looking like an angles hair. Everything from the fancy shoes to my suttle makeup even the way I glowed made me believe I was dead and in heaven, not to mention the fact that I was on a old flower path, of a dirt road or trail. As the windy trail crept down the hill it would suddenly approuch a large flowered feeled but still have a path that lead towards the sun, sudenly the path would end and field ended at the water edge. A boat was off in the distance in the water, looking off to where the sun and clouds touched the water, knowing someday I would walk across the water to get into this boat and it was waiting there for me._

_I took my steps and felt the smooth cool water as it relaxed my feet and body and the smell of the sea refreashed my mind. But as I walked futher into it my feet stayed above the water, although this surprisingly didn't surprise me. I knew where to go and where I was going. I walked forward to the other direction I first faced, to see that tree and man across to the other shore waiting for me to arive. My stride and body would glid over this water as if it was some sort of dance, I was in no hurry and nither was he at least at the moment he wasn't._

_His smile was would get large as he leaned against the shady part of the tree his dark sunglasses gleaming in the sunlight, his arms would cross when I was in sight to make out his appearance. He leaned with a leg crossed over the other as if resting all his wait along the tree, smirking as I aprouched the rock and climbed over them with no problem but never huried. I would look to him at one point before I would jump to a larger rock and he would keep his smirk almost looking sad like he was going to cry even if his glasses were so dark there was something that I could tell seemed to make him look like crying, but at the same time he was over joyed. Even though the sad to the point of tears and over joyed look would have confused me from a stranger in the past I'd seen it before and knew what this look was, not only that but knew this man was no stranger to me. Just someone I never met while living._

_Once I got to the path on this shore I would walk toward the tree and road along it. I now could make out the man more then before. THis man wore a black leather jacket with gold color on it placed here and there, then he had off-white pants and some white and black double striped helmet, black sunglasses that gleamed when he was happy, black boots. His face had a small brown mustache with bushy brown eye brows and a nose that was medium size but large for a guy with a kind of ski slope like curve in it. He had the appearance that he was some type of cop especialy since his belt had a holder for a taze gun and the oppisite side had a gun holder with a gun inside. He was so kind to to me the way he looked at me it was so lovingly as if he knew me and raised me almost parental look. The late afternoon gleam gave the mountians, feilds, hills and some of the water a goldish glow to make it the most gorgeous gleam, there was truely no place like it. As the light touched me I could have sworn all my bindings and things that could hold me back were gone in the past, I felt almost as if I had died and was walking the path home. The water even glowed such a heavenly blue behind me, with crystal shine to the tip of the waves._

_The man infront of me glowed so heavenly as I approuched you would have thought we both were dead or angles. The man spoke a voice so wise, proud and angelic it was like sweet heavenly angles choir in one voice, "You know I always will love you." he would say as I approuched with a quiet tear floating in my eye. My fears and harms crept through my mind as if distant memories as the man spoke agian "I will try to protect you from any harm." the sudden thought of my life and were I was would float around me fear for those I left behind would apear I knew I wasn't ready not yet, but I wasn't dead. I heard my conciouse or was it the wind, then something about the boat back there that waited for me something told me my time was soon. The man almost seemed to know every thought that crossed my mind. He picked up a rose that seemed to grow from my tears and placed in securly in my hair, it wasn't any rose but my favorite rose a Disneyland rose, that grew and blosund from my tears many others grew out of my tears. The man sighed and looked me in the eyes as my tears stoped at his touch, his look was a complecated one to read before he spoke again "Sadly, we both know my darling rose, that you may not live past your twenties. I always loved you and never wanted to leave you, I never stopped loving you. You were my mission you and your sibling were but I returned home early and afraid, I let everything but you sweat glistening rose leave my memories of that mission for you weren't a mission but a heavenly bleasing to so many including myself." He pulled me into such a strong and gentle hu and kissed me on the forehead before kissing the top of my hair in such a fatherly way._

_Then he would be stroking my hair, as I held him so tightly and the tears continued to stroll down my face and cheaks, I cried words to him word of things like "Don't go I never knew you."_

_He would always chuckle at this and smile looking down at me as I saw the reflection of my sad face, seeing the dreadful sad look in his. But the happiness and love in his smile stoped my tears and my mind focused on his smile. I never let my grip go, he spoke so kindly and sweetly to me my heart felt over joyed by his presence "But I have been here to protect you I have always been here to protect you. Everything I did was to save your life from evil. You are my sweet bird singing to the sun, you are a dainty flower who blossomed so young, you have thorns that that make no one pluck you. Other flowers surround you as the sun and moon care for you. You lived and survived the winter and the storms you almost died but the other flowers gave you nutrients to survive."_

_By now I couldn't help but hugged him so tightly that as he also pull me in as if he didn't want to let me go either. I started crying to him "Please Please stay. Why do you have to go? There is so much we could talk about so much I need to know. I love you."_

_He turned towards me and sat me down on the rock under the shade of the tree he crouched down besides me at eye level and spoke kind yet serious almost sounding remorsful"You know that's all I ever wanted, all I wanted has been to speek to you without you freaking out, to hold you, to see you live the full life you deserve and not die so young when you have a long life infront of you. But tonight is not the night to talk you will have several nights that we will. You know I've always wanted to hold you in my arms and not these but my true ones. I wanted more than anything to watch you grow and to speak to you my angle. I'm sorry I never could my sweet daughter but at least these dreams I will be there. Just remember to listen to your heart as I have. Never think I didn't love you, for you were my world."_

_"Daddy don't go please Papa, Father, Padre, Daddy don't leave me before I can know you." Suddenly wings appeared gorgeous white ones that sparkled in the sun. As he approuched his motorcycle there was a moment that it was like he wasn't there and his bike had his wings, but suddenly he was getting on the bike and both seemed to have wings._

_He smirked towards me as a light shown in a distance and I heard several voices of those I knew were gone but I still knew and loved. They sounded so heavenly and angelic choir like "Don't worry your safe we all are with you Byronella, we are here always to protect you. We are happy don't cry you aren't ever alone. Your still alive and have a life to live, we will see you soon and be there for you, but don't worry life is going to be great don't worry of how short it is we are here and love you. Listen to your heart as you know you should it will help you on this short but troubled path you will journey."_

_Then a loud voice echod from the light and would speak to me almost sounded like and reminded me of the voice of Mufasa in the Lion King when Simba is told by Rafekea to look in his heart and his father talks to him from the clouds, this voice sounded as proud and loud "My child you are never alone angles have watched you your whole life. I created you for a purpose you have a destiny that will make make several differences in the world, you are to help people as you know you were born to do, you are a borrowed angle on earth and will always have love surrounding you, don't you forget it, do not live in the thought of death for your life is yet to end."_

_As the man I called my father, was on his bike he smirked back at me as his sunglasses would always have a gleam of light would reflect from the sun but give off his feeling. "My sweet dove, my darling daughter I'm always with you always in your heart you need to follow your heart. Look inside it you'll find I have never once left your side."_

_Sighing as I as I had somehow always known that he was right. He always was right and was so wise in the way he spoke I finally agreed and told him "I love you daddy." He would again smirk but a sadder smirk and start driving off into the sun that was high above._

_The words would echo "I love you too my princes. I will come for you in the near yet distant future, then you will and can come with me, and I will never leave your sight."_

The thing is I always woke up quietly crying, holding my heart and asking "Don't leave me." I never wanted to sleep because these dreams were nightmares, I almost felt as if something had happened and I was to live a different life then I had planned. What bothered me is how I knew these dreams were trueth how no matter how many times I dreamt them this man in them was always right no matter how I wished him not.

I did not want the feeling that I had when I woke up and had been feeling most recently that my life was to end and that something was to happen to my life. Even that night it was hard not to drift into sleep but I stayed mostly awake.

I still remember I was thinking _I don't want to die young I want to have a family, give my grandma her "Babies of the second cousins" kind of great grandchildren before she dies. I want my parents to have grandchildren. I never have dated I want to fall in love. Please let me marry let me have a few boyfriends or something, I want to grow old even if I hate the idea I want to be with the man I love for as long as I can. I don't want to die young not yet, I want to help people in my life but I can't do that dead._

_Hu two days from now I'm flying away and my life will be changed I just know this flight is what that dreamed talked about somehow my life would suddenly change from what it was supposed to. I just hope I'm doing the right thing and it will be for the better even if it means causing me latter an early death. I wish to have the answers I need. I feel the minute I get on that plane my life is set to fly away on a adventure of a lifetime, but is the moment my spirit will begin to sore. I'm going to fly away soon somehow I can't think I know how but it will be my time to fly away. But someday soon as I have known I'm going to sore my soul is going to sore off to heaven, all I wish is I knew the reason why, why it was so short then originally planed? Why this single change was going to change it? Why I must make it if its to lead to a early death? I must I even go? I just wish I knew the answers. _

What startled me next was the song from Moulin Rouge Some Day I'll Fly Away began to play, but somehow I knew this was no coincidence but was an answer that I was unleashing some type of destiny once I went on that plane there would be no looking back, turning back, or going back. I just hoped that I wouldn't die any time soon maybe I could have a few years ahead of me, all I wanted is to know for once knew what heaven knew my life was about, knew why my life had to be changed from there plan, why I had to go.

I could have sworn someone was holding me and singing to me the song from Les Miserables Fantine's Death. It sounded like a males voice I felt like I was being held like a baby and being rocked but my eye's were open I was in my room and nothing was different. I heard my mind echo the voice of that man "Listen to your heart my sweat rose." echoing and echoing before the song I thought I was hearing caused me to finally fall asleep. For once in a long time I dreamed normal dreams which for me was dreams of hot guys at a beach right next to me and having nice abs then some action movie like action scenes yep that was a nice dream.

Suddenly I woke back up on the plane a hour after takeoff I wished my dreams were no longer thinking about that night I had tryed to avoided the dream but now my dreams were surrounding that night like I was beign haunted by everything it could drive me nuts its not like I was escaping fate or trying to like Joseph and the Whale I just wasn't wanting the same dream I had since the begining of the Spring it didn't help me. But at least since then I wouldn't deal with the other dream well actually it was weird the dream about that man and all thoughs things that were heavenly and sad started to slip more and more by every passing day.

A hand touched me and I jumped in my seat. Everyone on the plane was gone no belongings were left but I felt I was all of a sudden in the film I refused to watch cause I knew I would refuse to go on planes and would have night mares for weeks or weeks or months later because of it, for this was a exactly like the movie Left Behind. No one was on the plan and some evil thing would suddenly appear from the cockpit and my heart beat really fast.

I suddenly remembered that hand that had touched me just seconds before, it was that man from my dreams.

_Ok now even that sounded wrong in my head_ and she started to laugh a little before the man's face became serious and I sunk in her chair and felt a bit embarrassed and like a child being scolded. I noticed this man had his glasses off and I saw eye's that were as bold as hers and although they were super blue and larger but had the same bold look to them. His nose was medium but I saw a ski slope like nose like my small one was. I had the same brown hair that he had except the blonde streaks in mine from my mother.

The only thing I knew was super different was this man had a long chin and face where not like mine because mine was more small oval shaped.

"Who…Who are you." I asked almost reaching out trying to see if he was real. Before looking around the plane seeing it was more open and metal like I was no longer if I ever was from the time I woke up on a plane.

"Did I die or something where's the airplane. Where, where am I this is not heaven." A little scared feeling now like she was in an episode of LOST. _Great am I now going to just go through a LOST scenario to end up finding I'm dead in the end. Ugh I thought it was all fake now my life is a movie and show like scenario._

"No you aren't on the plane at the moment, well you are but you aren't."

"So what! Am I like dreaming or something? And why are you in my dream again I don't know you and I never knew you I don't know who you are nor why I called you dad in my dreams. Why do I wake up every night crying about you I never met you? Nothing makes sense anymore." At that last word I was starting to cry.

Putting his hand along my other shoulder and leaning me into him "My funny darling Bre your not listening to your heart I see. My funny daughter you always like to surprise yourself."

"So you are my father, then can we talk this time or do I still have to wait."

"You have to wait but not for long just a day or so and you will talk to me."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"How are my siblings?"

"Well that I can't answer yet but I suppose you will talk to them soon there headed to Detroit as well. But you will meet them all in time. You are the one who must know first, you were born with both your mothers heart and mine, your stronger than them, you will help lead them when they're told. However, you need to survive right now go through this first so you can help them. A father should not choose favorites but if I had to I would choose you your heart and courage, strength and wars of life have made you strong but beautiful. You can face more then I could have at your age before I was taught. I see me most of all in you, out of your siblings. However I still love you all the same, just admire what you have faced and concured more then what your siblings have faced I should say then favorite you for them, I don't love them any less then you nor more."

Suddenly he holds me and pulls me into his chest letting his chin rest on my head "You know how much I've wanted to hold you like this." Suddenly he starts to sing to me as I cry while he brushes his hand along my hair trying to comfort me. I recognize the voice and singing to what put me to bed several nights before the song was from Les Meserables Fatine's Death just a little changed.

"Byronella, its turned so cold, Bre its past your bedtime, you've played the day away and soon it will be night."

Kissing me as I relaxes into his chest "Dad there is something bothering I can tell I'm your daughter I know there is since I had those dreams and could tell what your emotion was I saw the look that told me something was bothering you, please tell me I know it has to do with me or something close."

He continues singing but this time with a tear trickling from his eyes as he looks to the light off in a distant clouds outside the window. He gives me a soft giggle as I had spoken, he holds me closer and goes on with the song "Come to me, Byronella, the light is fading, don't you see the evening star appearing? Come to me and rest against my shoulder. How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder. Hurry near another day is dying, don't you here the winter wind a crying? There's a darkness that comes without a warning. But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning. I love you so much Byronella."

He pauses before looking at her mournfully, again kissing her hair and bringing her head to his neck and gently crying to himself.

"Yes, your to much like me while so much like your mother, my sweet blossom rose that's not what's bothering me although it makes me hate myself for ever leaving her and most of all you. But no, what's bothering me is that you are too much like me. What's bothering me is that the sacrifice I made only a few years ago would condemn your life most of all. But if I hadn't done what I did you would have been enslaved or killed I couldn't let that happen. But what bothers me the most is the decision that hurt my life caused your life to be shortened and not allow you the simple life you should have if anything. You should be allowed to get married to find a love to date, and don't tell you have I know you run from guys. Which I have to admit being your father I prefer, if I was in your town when you were growing up I would have kept all guys away from you, since you were fifth grade guys looked at you."

"They looked at me cause I was fat I already fit teen cloths back then and now I'm back to being a size 11/12 I don't like it."

"No they loved you for your beautiful you were tall for your age not fat." Giving a soft giggle before softly sighing "It's my time to go but I will be with you soon. Farwell my little one."

"Farwell dad I'll see you soon I came to find you."

"I know but there's more than meets the eye then you think. Keep your heart open and look in different places for me, but if you need me just look in your heart and I'll be there." Giving me that smirk with the star shining in his eye as he puts his glasses on he suddenly disappears.

All of a sudden I hear the attendant announce "We are approaching ten thousand feet you may turn on your electrical devises we will arrive in Detroit in four and a half hours we are an hour into the flight and there are slight winds but they should clear by the time we arrive, we should arrive in Detroite at 11:45, enjoy the flight and thanks for flying with Alaska airlines." And I grown awake.

* * *

><p>So any ideas who her father is... And do you think she will truelly meet her father or just be sent on a wild goose chase? What about the early death and changed death? what sacrafice did the father make that condmed his daughters life? why would this sacrafice involve his children being enslaved andor killed? Why is making a trip to see him going to condem her life?...How will she meet the Autobots? Stay tuned to find out till next time/chapter this is going to be an exciting ride...


	2. Chapter2:Detroit! Detroit& Robots Oh My

_Chapter 2: Detroit! Detroit! And Robots Oh My!_

* * *

><p>I don't own anything except for Bre, her cousin Christa, her cousin in-law John (Johnathen), and her baby cousin John Jr.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OH I HAVE NEVER EVER NEVER BEEN TO DETROIT<br>**BUT SO ANYWAYS YEAH IF THERE ARE ANY SPECIFIC SITES OR FAMOUSE THINGS OR MUSEUMES Landmarks, buildings, theme parks, national parks, JUST PLAIN FUN PLACES THAT People who live or have been in that state find fun I'm just really thought it would be fun to have them be in some places people know so please message me or send me a review with the places and stuff that you or people you know think is really fun to do in both the city and state, you can even sugest what you want to happen...  
><strong>Please let me know if there are cool things the characters should go to in Detroit in this story not know the place except movies and maybe here and there in US History in grade school (Elementary, Junior High, and High School) which I don't remember much about it<br>SO if you could help me with things in this city that would be awesome I would like the characters to visit famouse land marks and other places in Michigan  
>I would love to here them and put them in as a little side or small part or larger part of the story to someplace they visit or some place a fight scene occures etc...<br>I'M ALWAYS UP FOR ADVICE when I havn't been somewhere I like to get the details right...So I'm up for any of the things (But the one thing I ask is that the famouse places people suggest are family or at least PG-13 places I don't wont to have my characters go anywhere mature especially since my main character isn't 21 and is 19  
>Then Sari is 17 in this story (technicly 11 you know how she upgraded her body in all)<strong>****

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoy this chapter<em>

_Bre will finally run into Autobots but what will happen next? How will she meet them? Is there something about her that they might know, if not notice something? not giving anything else away you have to read and find out._

_AND PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND/OR SEND ME IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS OF THINGS YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAVE HAPPEN i'M totally always up for suggestions..._

* * *

><p>Part 1: The Plane Ride and Terminal Finally:<p>

Byronella, or Bre as she liked to go by with so many people mispronouncing her name because they were afraid of saying it wrong. She was a 5'5 ½ young adult who looked extremely young looking for her age, she had glistening naturally reddish pink lips, with grayish seaweed green eye's but not her normal color as her eye color always changed, more within the past few years was a daily thing. Her hair hung medium long wavy brown and some dark blond streaks in the front of her hair line, with a small stomach but well built arms and legs except for the bottom she had with a bit fatter rounder bum that looked very cute and was also in shape or become shaped, it was slowly getting smaller with all her walking in college.

She looked out the window to look scared as the plane descended, she never really enjoyed plane rides since she was little but it was all because of her falling out of a tall tree and becoming scared of all heights. She would just sit there and pray before takeoff and the begging of the descend and final part of the descend.

The worst part was this was the first time by herself she knew her mom had a new job and couldn't come. Dad had work at the radio station however had a business meeting that was coming to Detroit on a National Sales Director meeting for some major sales brand. So at least she wouldn't be totally without her family plus she was going to be with her cousin Christa, Chrisy (as she called her since she was a baby).

The bright side was her hotel was free as she was staying with her cousin that was the closest first cousin to her age as the cousins she grew up with were all her second cousins and all her firsts were older so she got babied and called "the baby". This name was something all her first cousins wouldn't let her forget, she still got nuggies from her two older guy cousins even though there children were her age and they were married.

Luckily this was cousin Christa who was the coolest and her husband John with baby Jonathan Jr. this was something she was looking forward to.  
>Staying with a first cousin made her feel at home at least, especially when it came to Christa the only first cousin on her dad's side that didn't baby her all the time, treated her like equal or little sister like all her first cousins treated her, then she also held her for the longest when she was a baby so maybe that's why they always had such a close bond.<p>

The plane descended more and Bre (Byronella) took out her purple eight gigabit nano ipod and put it on shuffle. Which luckily a Christian song, Jesus Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood came on.

She sighed when she heard this song for she always sang or prayed and since this was not the time to sing outloud no matter how much she wanted to she just prayed. She prayed about each word in the song connecting it to what should come to face these next few weeks or even this next school year and that she will not fail any class.

She was thankful that the people who were besides her were fraternal twins who were going to meet there dad and his new wife for the first time over in Detroit. They talked for hours on the plane, ironically the girl Monica was sent against her will because she flunked out of a couple hard classes in college this past Freshmen year and her mom thinks she should be with her dad or be taken out of college and forced to run her mom's dress shop which she hated.

The brother Hansel was visiting his dad on his own free will, although he said something about his girlfriend attending some school in Detroit and him trying to get excepted since she transferred schools and was older then him.

By the time the plane began to descend the three teens exchanged phone numbers and texted each other to make sure they had numbers.

Each finding the fun in the phones cameras taking pictures of anyone or everything and acting funny or cute. The man behind them complained when Hansel's phone had a flash and woke the man up, only to be excused when he realized the boy took a picture with his phone and didn't mean it as long as the flash stayed off.

Monica and Bre already choose to get together over the trip, especially since Monica would be there for a whole month and a half were as Bre was only two and a half weeks.

Releasing the pressure of her clenched fists after the plane landed, she thanked her new friends or acquaintances and they each grabbed their bags and departed to the exit, talking and staying together till they found the luggage carrier and their bags. Heading their separate ways and saying temporary goodbyes and hello's.

Bre headed out to the pickup dock, pushing the luggage cart in front of her. Finally seeing a bright long curly red head girl with sweet looking glasses and a hot tall brunet man with a small beard and a almost bald like head with a little adorable red blushed cheek two year old boy in his stroller looking happily at his older cousin who he loved to have hold him.

A high pitched voice came from the red head "Brea now how's my sweet little cous, hey babe can you get her luggage and put it in the trunk." She said as she ran to hug her little baby cous. "How is the baby cous doing the babe of the family ."

"She's not the youngest person in the family anymore only in first cousin respect that she…ugh what do you have in these cases."

"Don't know my parents packed them knowing them too much and two heavy but most what I would pack just heavier and more condensed." Laughed Bre.

"Before grabbing her exercise jacket that was like a team warm ups jackets with black on the sides then white overlapping the puple on both front and back with straight purple line on the sleeves then two small white lines down the side. She grabbed her oval sunglasses from her purse as the sun was shining but instead just used it as a headband as usual to keep the already loose hair back from her head. Then finally choose to let her hair hang loose and down as it wasn't as hot here as it was on the plane ride.

"B, B…B,B!" came the little sarcastic sounding redish orange cousin John Junior

"Now who did I forget hm… I don't see anyone." Sarcastically looking over him as he looks mad but sarcastically smiles. "Oh wait did I forget this little rascal and did I forget this…and this…and this…" tickling her baby cousin as he laughs uncontrollably, stopping after the third time.

"Again again." He says thrilled at the fun and games and wanting more.

"I'm sorry I don't think I should but I haven't given my baby cous a hug now have I?" he looks at her confused then says so innocently "No!"

"Then I guess I should." Picking him up from his stroller and hugging him as he laughs then putting him back down.

Christa just sat and laughed at her son's jokes to Bre, while John had finished putting the three extremely heavy cases in the back with the laptop bag and three smaller purse like bags one being her backpack when he announce "I believe I have forgotten one little thing." Both women stare at him unsure what he means.

"Oh yeah what's that." They both say confused.

"Why my hug from my cousin in law and a thorough welcome to Detroit, as the famous saying goes, welcome to Detroit baby." He jokes as the two girls laugh and they both hug him, while Christa's the one who kisses him and Bre looks to him like a big brother.

"Well shall we go Babe."

"I think so let's head out."

And so the gang all finishes the little items that needed storage, they jumped into the car which is a candy apple red Volvo SUV, and headed out past the city into the more suburban city neighborhood.

An hour later, the same car is seen heading out of this neighborhood into town.

"So what happened I heard its now the Robot capital of the world what happened to the motor capital?"  
>"Well several things cousy you will see, there is this huge inventor who invented all this technology and that's one reason, well another reason is because of the Autobots."<p>

"Wait the Auto who'sy whaties?"

"Autobots, we can say what they are later just go enjoy your shopping." Getting out as they stopped by the nearest mall she saw now why it was the Autobot capital of the world for everywhere she turned there were bots she felt like she was inside one of her favorite films I Robot or something.

She was caught off guard when her cousin said "Oh and before I forget your parents called and said try not to spend much or anything today or this trip for the way the economy has been for the past few years just watch you step is all I'm saying. Also keep your purse with you like you would when you've traveled to New York there are a lot of crooks out ok I'd have Babe walk with you but he's gotta go and work. I have to get back to little John bear and then work on my computer. But are you sure you can handle yourself?"

"Trust me Cousy Christa, cousin Chrisy, I can handle myself I was super good at dance so I can beat any guy that tries to take advantage of me remember I was a color guard captain one I can really take care and handle myself. Especially be good at self defense due to color guard or dancing I'll definitely be good if anyone tries anything they won't know what hit them."

"Oh its not the crooks…or the normal kind of crooks…no the normal sized evil conniving crooks were used to back in any other state." Came John with a snicker and in a whisper rolling his eyes before whispering "Owe! What the darling what was that for?"

"Be quite babe if she wants to know later she will, plus she doesn't know who her father is that's why she came here I'm not going to have her fear the city, so shut it, my little sissy, I mean my little cous will know when she's ready now sh the shut up. She doesn't know what the Autobots nor Decepticons are no one back home does. Its just best if she is told about them and all this tonight I don't want her to worry about anything now. She can take care of herself." Was the silent whisper from her cousin but all Bre heard was the awkward silence.

"Um cousy I'll just go ok."

"Hold it what about what your parent's said?"

"Yes I got it I was just planning on doing more site seeing then anything, you know me I'm not the type to get into trouble nor am I the one to find it more the one way to resolve issues and conflicts and solve stuff." Giggling as she spoke as some was supposed to sound sarcastic and not annoyed.

"Ok well by Cousy and play and keep safe, have nice clean fun. Don't go off with any cute hot guys whatever you do. Oh and stay at the mall again only window shop unless you find something you love that's cheep."

"Oh of course I will, bye cousy." She waved as the Volvo SUV drove off and she watched till it turn the corner.

* * *

><p>Part 2: The Namesake:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Now this is the mall…Sweet if only my high school buddies were here we could have some fun window shopping here… hu I miss them wish they were here. <em>

She turns to head into the building but believes she here's some voice from behind her ask someone loudly with a high pitched guys voice "Prowl?" or maybe she heard "Pal" like a name or friend statement or "Pal?" she was certain she heard the word pal just with some accent or something maybe someone slurd their words.

As she walked to the mall entrance she thought she heard the same voice then something hit her head she looked but saw a small rock and just shrugged her shoulders as it could have been a rock from a car that got flung and hit her that could happen and she had seen it happen even injure people.

She turned back to the door thinking nothing of the small rock and just thought it was a coincidence. Suddenly something hit her back, but she decided if someone was doing this on purpose she wouldn't give them any pleasure or reason to continue to taunt her. So she just smoothly and gracefully flipped and shook her hair back making the moments look like a captured video from a movie with the hot girl looking sexy in a slow mo way and making the guys gawk.

And she left through the mall entrance hearing nothing else behind her but standing amazed as she was in a huge tall mall, she felt like a child or her childish self in a candy store. Quickly running to the nearest shoe store which happened to be Famous Footwear and she ran to see if there were any of the child size three's or petite fives she could try on. Her feet were the size of a child's they were a children's three and women's five which made it hard to find the correct shoes, her feet stopped growing in third grade.

After several shoes that she found were pricy but cute she thought that she'd check to see her entertainment coupons on her phone had coupons for famous footwear here or any stores. Unfortunately no so she had to say no to the very nice heels and to cute and hot for word boots as well as a couple flats.

She went to a Baby Phat store, then a Rue 21 which she was unsure if she wanted to get these really cute fashionable tops but decided to put them on hold and come back after getting some lunch. Seeing as it was nearly two in the afternoon and she hadn't eaten since eight in the morning or was it six she couldn't remember.

Walking up to the middle floor in which the food court was on, she decided it be best to do Arby's since she wanted something healthier and since she went to college something in there food caused her to have reactions to oil and grease more then she used to and now had a hard time eating to greasy items. So she ordered the Reuben sandwich with her favorite fry's in the world, curly fries however ordered those separately. For Bre , had decided to go to A&W for a rootbear float as she loved A&W and hadn't grown up with many chains around her so it was rare for her to get there actual root beer floats.

As she sat by herself she started texting friends as she ate knowing that it would be the morning back home but many of them texted to ask how she was doing.

As she sat there eating someone else she could have sworn called her Prowl for as she was just telling her old friend Chris about some funny thing that happened on the plane in front of her seat row to this guy and was pure comedy gold. A girl or should she say teen, as like her the voice was young but belonged to an older body the girl looked at her again "Prowl?" The girl asked before asking again. "Prowl is that you?"

Ok Bre was for sure that the other person must have said Prowl because this was too weird.

"Prowl that this this can't be you…you..um you died."

Looking into the person of the voice as she finished her text and saw a teenager not far from her in age maybe a bit younger but could tell they both probably looked young for their ages. She wore a yellow short like sun dress with some symbol on it, had yellow fashion boots heeled of course, and her hair in sophisticated side front pig tails hanging straight down, with her hair being, if not actually redder then her cousins which was more orange but still really red. This girl also had scarlet red eye's, which was weird, but hey, Bre's eyes never stayed the same color so the world was full of strange stuff.

She had a hopeful smile that began to fade as she saw the person she called Prowl or thought the girl as, was for one thing a girl who looked like a super model that was normal sized but had a perfect hour glass figure and looked like a porcelain doll that she just wanted to take home and put on her shelf forever she looked unreal beautiful but she knew like all girls she didn't think herself as beautiful.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else." The girl said with a dull sad face like she had been disappointed.

Giggling "No its ok I get mistaken as someone or being related to someone all the time a girl gets used to it after so long." Seeing her being able to get the girl to smile a little "Hey do you have anyone to sit with I'm kinda visiting here for my first time. On some personal family issues but I'd be happy if you joined me, you see my cousins had to work so they dropped me off here I just got here from my five hour something flight."

"Yeah sure I'd be happy to but I don't want to be rude you were texting people."

"Na its ok my parents already know I got here safe my friends back home know I was in a short conversation with my friend Chris but I did tell him that I had barely touched my food and he kept insisting I eat. So I don't think he'll mind. Oh my name is Byronella but I go by Bre for short."

"Hi Bre that's a strange name."

"Yeah most people are afraid to say that I'm proud because my mom's dad Byron was killed by a drunk ten months before I was born so she wanted to name me after him and they were going to go with Breanna but somehow the birth certificates messed up and it got changed to something weird, but I still like it it's unique although my name I would have been was unique too."

"Wow that's cool, I'm sorry about your grandpa you must wish you could have known him." Sitting down with a French dip from Arby's and some type of drink.

"Yeah I do I used to believe that I dreamt about him as a kid but I don't think it was necessarily true or not. Oh and I'm sorry about your friend you mistook me for it sounds like you really miss him I overheard you whisper that he died."

Looking at her and thinking_ I said that only low enough that a Transformer could of heard and only a Transformer unless, Na your fooling yourself maybe you were loud enough._ "Yeah I do um he did, did die a few years back, uh how did you hear what I said I thought I said it really quietly in all."

"Well normally only when I focus on something like that would I hear it, which I did because I saw you look sad and was hoping you were ok. Besides my hearing tests say I have really good hearing in all." Both girls giggle.

"So your new to the city I can show you around and stuff I have access to a lot of cool stuff."

"Sure that be fun but I don't know If I can today, well maybe I'm not supposed to meet till six but hey I am nineteen I don't have to just stay in the mall and you seem pretty cool and ok. So sure I just need to be back by six so I don't' worry my older cous. Also I met fraternal twins on the plane ride and were the same age and are both first timers to this city we were hoping to go around together, explore and have an adventure together a couple days from now."

"Don't worry this city has so much you will have enough to come back and to forth several times and not do or see everything. I can't believe your nineteen you look like a gorgeous sixth grader."

Giggling "Thanks I get that a lot. I could say the same thing about you"

"I guess you could say that, or say the same about me in a way."

"Yeah how come you say in a way."

"Well its hard to explain um I'm technically seventeen."

"Wow! You must have a young gene in you to."

"Yeah I guess you could say something like that," she giggles before looking shocked "Oh my I can't believe I forgot to tell you my name I was so wrapped up in talking I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sari, Sari Sumdac."

"Why hello Sari it is very nice to meet you." Lending out a hand to which they both shook and giggled like best friends.

"And its very nice to meet you Bre, Byronella."

As they continued to talk, Sari looked to Bre "You know I really am finding for the first time I might have a friend who is also a girl I normally have people judge me or look down on me or something, they a lot of times think me weird."

Looking at her "You know when I was in Elementary school for my first few years I was almost outcast too. If it weren't for my church friends that I practically knew since birth and whom were homeschooled, then my almost like brother who I've known since we were born Daniel and a few others I don't know where I would be. But all my friends were once outcasts it's a funny thing outcast I find like to become friends or attract each other like magnates." She laughed as Sari joined in.

"You know that is so true, I think this is going to become a beautiful friendship." Both girls nod their heads and exchange phone numbers.

A large man with either a gray streak or white streak and spiky black hair comes up behind Sari, with a tray of food.

"What's this about making new friends? And I'm glad I was able to get away from work to be able to see you sorry that things have been so uptight recently works been stressful. And who's this fabulous young lady."

"Oh hi dad this is my new friend Bre…" acknowledging to her that it's her time to introduce herself.

"Oh yeah, Hi." Extending her arm out "Um, Hi my name is Byronella Betsy May Joughin, but I go by Bre as its easier for people to pronounce or remember. And um well is this supposed to be a father daughter time because we could just get together later I understand the working dad thing. My dad got promoted and when he comes home he was exhausted or busy with sports fantasy things or watching sports and such if you too need your time I can leave and just catch up with you." She said almost embarrassed if she took away from their father daughter time.

"Why hello Bre, and no I don't think you will interrupt I'm more the one that's interrupting I suppose." Laughing at his own thought "Anyways it's always nice to see my daughter get a new friend she never has found or have any girls be her friend. By the way, my name is Professor Sumdac." Pausing for a sec before smiling with a huge gleam "Wait did you say your last name was Joughin is your fathers name James Harold Joughin that works for Christa ministries as the National sales director for three radio stations they own?"

Nodding her head "Yes but how do you know him?"

"Fantasy football, baseball, and basketball I met him as some people I work with meet with him, actually come to think of it he is coming in two weeks to meet with some radio clients." Nodding her head to that.

"Yes when he heads home I'll be going back with him."

"Oh why of course, by the way what are you doing here by yourself you seem so young."

"Dad she will be a college Sophomore she's nineteen."

"Wow you don't look a day past twelve."

"Yep everyone tells me that I just live with it I don't mind it."

"May I ask why you have traveled here on your own?"

"Two things first my parents have jobs and second thing is I came here to try to find and meet my biological father and my three biological siblings. I was adopted before I was born, my dad was going to stay with my mom till his wife said she was pregnant with a daughter and either my younger sister was April or was born in September, I'm a March baby. Also she didn't want me living with her messed up family so I was adopted before my birth so I was my adoptive parents since I came out. I only wish that I was biologically theirs we look alike, sound alike, act alike there's no reason I shouldn't be and yet I am. That's why I came here to meet him and maybe kick him a few times for being such a bad jerk to his best friend since his childhood and both them cheating on their spouses with each other after both had kids. I came because I want to know I was more than a Love child I need to know if he loved or ever thought of his daughter he never knew. I need to know my siblings. It was my whole family aunts, uncles, cousins, and my parents surprised me by being involved in this they wanted to surprised me with this on graduation but were a year late because of the economy. But so I'm here I guess to find myself and answers to who I am and put to rest my fears of potential genetic diseases I may have." Looking less cheerful as she watches people on the other end and a group of girls with some guys mixed in that reminded her of her buddies back home and most of all her high school buddies. This makes her think how they all would tell her she's doing the right thing and needs to know even her friend who will never know any of ger real parents for she was left on the street as a baby in Thailand. They all would incourage her and tell her not to cry and stay strong for she had a right to know.

"Wow , but girl don't ever think you don't know who you are you seem like the kind of person who knows what she wants to do in her life and will strive to get it." Sari tries to say comforting her.

"I am but something was telling me to find him something would block my college path and lead me here have me fail some classes but stretch my heart here. I can't understand it I guess the Lord works in funny ways."

Sari putting a hand on Bre's back and sitting beside her trying to comfort her new found friend "I will help you find your father besides I'm Isaac Sumdac's daughter I can get you whatever help you need."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad is the one who made all the robots but he knows the people and I know better people who are my friends who can help you find your father."

"Thanks Sari, you are a good person, with a good heart, and spirit. You're so much like my friends back home so happy and cheerful always there with a smile, you reminded me of them I needed some comfort and thanks for the kind words I see no reason why we can not become good friends no matter who you are I see a regular person who has had troubles as anyone. Thank you so much."

"Aww Thanks you're a good person to, hey it's an emotional thing you're doing. After we eat here I'll take you to the sights and maybe meet you tomorrow somewhere or pick you up and help you find him."

So the trio ate and discussed stuff, Bre wasn't at all surprised that this rich family was as normal as her's however that's how she was raised to believe that no matter who the person is treat them like they were your neighbor or a good friend.

However, one thing that the two noticed is that the girl had no clue what Autobots and Decepticons were so she decided it would be best to take her to the Autobots to have them describe the whole thing to her even if Sari was a type of Halfling she didn't want to be the one to tell her. Therefore, she decided the thing on the list today was to visit her old Autobot friends. Who had decided when they left for Cybertron a few years back, that there was enough stuff on earth that they returned immediately after leaving.

As Professor Sumdac was the first to finish he watched the girls eat before he had to leave but informed Bre that this week on the fantasy baseball her father's team was playing against his so he would let him know that his daughter had ran into his at the mall where he met her and got to know her. Then talking about how he was so going to win before Bre shook her head "Please don't tell my dad that he is very competitive."

"Oh I know I played him enough I'm just teasing but I will tell him the other stuff. Have fun girls hope you two have a wonderful day."

"We will." They both giggled as her father left and quickly changed the topic to boys and did something they called shoe shopping rating the guys by a brand of shoe. That is they were rating it to movie actors for it was a demining thing to do to people in public or instead of real people even hot male characters in movies and shows they rated instead of real people.

They both giggled as a group of guys came to both of them and flirted, both flirting back but not giving the guys any other joy then little flirts.

As the girls finally finished, their meals it was thirty five minutes after two so the girls started to talk about guys or boys more before reaching the door.

Another group of hot boys almost looking like a college football team, walked by and stared as the two girls as they past them looking them up and down to which Sari and Bre giggled at the hunks.

Sari calling someone on her cell phone, only to have the next second a yellow car appears and some long white sports racing car appeared behind with two blue racing stripes along its hood to the trunk.

The doors popped open but no driver is revealed inside, she looks confused but Sari reassured her that it was fine so she scooted over to the passenger side at which she thought she heard laughing.

"Where are the keys to the car?" still confused and unsure what in the world was going on was she in the Twilight zone or something? But she couldn't be because there was no such thing._ Why have I been relating the events of today to movies and shows I'm never that geeky or even close to that, I'm just a fan geek not that one that relates things to them. ugh_

"No silly, he doesn't need keys for he's alive like you and me, ok can't believe I just rhymed there now that was funny."

"What In the world. Sari, Jazz, Ugh that's who I thought looked a lot like Prowl look. She may be a femme but look she looks exactly like his holo form just a femme version. You guys called me crazy I'm not crazy ha! Even thoughs back at base ha I'm not crazy I'm not crazy na na neh na neh neh" Came Bumblebee's loud hyper excited voice.

"Man I didn't get to see her as well but Bumblebee you must have your servos in a grind if you believe that girl or a girl looks like him a human girl, Ratchet needs to look you over." Came Jazz's voice. As Bumblebee slammed his door closed muttering something definitely had some swearing in it before speeding and going fast like Bre would do on an empty road.

"I do not need a check up by Ratchet I can see perfectly fine thank yo.."

"Wait so who is talking?" Bre asked as Sari pointed to the radio.

"Hey my names Bumblebee, Sari told me over the phone your name was Bre, well hello. I'm what you'd call an Autobot and I'm not from this world." Pausing waiting for her to ask the question as he drives past a light post.

"Well, um hi nice to meet you Bumblebee I'd shake a hand but don't see how if you're a car." She says a bit unsure what in the world she should think or say, however the _"not of this Earth" _part made her want to laugh because that is a line used several times in the Christian Bible. But most of all made her think of her three older friends who were raised with her like older brothers and how there ubsesion with Star Trek and how different people especially Spoke would use terms like "Not of this Earth" to her those lines were pure comedy gold.

As she says this, they soon reach a familiar old neighborhood to Sari, Bumblebee, and Jazz; then turn towards an old abandoned building or mill that they liked to call home.

"This is the Autobot headquarters." Sari announced very excitedly "I haven't been able to tell a girl close to my age before no any girl for that matter, nor any one around my age all are older much older, so this is so exciting." For a moment, she sounded like a child but Bre thought it was like the times she sounded like one. Bre only looked unsure and just prayed in her mind _Lord be with me from here on and please keep me safe I don't know what's going on but it feels like this is where I'm supposed to go your path was leading me here for some reason_.

"Yeah I'd want to give you a tour but it seems Sari will be the one most likely wanting to show you around. I mean she's hyper as it is like all women are." Came Bumblebee who suddenly was hit by a hand on the dash.

"Owe honey what you do that for?"

"Dear I'm sorry but you just made a jerky comment about me and women."

"Well don't be so hard about it, yeash girls and there hormones." Then both girls kicked the dash with stern faces. "Owe, owe, owe Ok ok I'll shut up, you two are like sisters or something and that's a complement."

Bre swore she heard someone in the back laughing similar, a voice to the one she heard before over Bumblebee's radio. She could have sworn this same voice said over the radio, "I think she is going to get along just fine with everyone, Bee has made the best impressions he could. And how she reacted is classic and like she should hey if she becomes a big help like you Sari I will definitely start to like this girl and her attitude its cute. Hey I like this girl if she can get Bee to shut up and take back a comment like that." Laughing at his comment.

All the while Bre was a bit flattered by his comment and seeing her cheeks redden and blush.

"Oh I think someone liked that comment her cheeks are super red." Bee laughs

"They are not." Turning and looking out the side window.

"Are too."

"Not, Ugh your so immature you remind me of my cousins Chase, Bo and Chad."

"I'm not."

"Your so immature." Pouting her lips out the window crossing her arms embarrassed by Bumblebee.

"Hey I think it's cute that you blushed, if anything flattered." Came the voice of Jazz through the radio again. She sank a bit in the seat but secretly looked away from Sari and Bumblebee. Bit her lip and blushed definitely charmed by the guy who kept complementing her, if he was human she would crush him in a heartbeat more if he was Christian.

"Who's that." She asked a bit curious finally getting her cheeks to be less red but they still are red.

"Oh the car behind us you'll meet him soon his names Jazz." Answered Sari.

Quickly realizing something else that she just caught from what they both said to each other a minute before "Wait so are you and Bumblebee dating?"

Nodding her head joyfully "Yes we've known each other long enough it was about time. Besides he is very sweet and just like a large yellow teddy bear. Were going on are third year, well of him courting, I wish he would do more then that but he's not ready." She giggles as Bumblebee sighs.

"That's my sweet Sari I crushed on her since a month after I met her. At least I finally got the guts to ask her out. I barley had the guts to kiss her cause I was scared of being a bad kisser, and now she wants more I think I'll be killed by being nervous if we went that far."

The building they enter is dark but then gets lighter as the lights are on. At fist nothing can be seen but just giant things and a living room type space then suddenly she sees a tall older looking metal thing maybe twenty five feet tall, it was like a old man. He was kissing this pink tall metal robot looking girl who was also looking older but had very model appearance.

Then a tall red and blue one walks in reading something that looked like newspapers but were not newspapers more computer like and not earth things at least she thought. Then a big green one came stomping in drinking some kind of liquid from a can of sorts. Almost drinking it as if it was beer.

Bre had her jaw agape she could not believe what she was seeing. "Please tell me if this is some dream that I will wake up on a plane or something."

"Nope this is all real you are seeing this with your very own eye's, I can pinch you if you'd like." came Bumblebee and as he laughs Sari and Bre both hit him "Owe abusive girls and abusive girlfriend you just like to abuse me." Sari this time hits him.

"No only when you say stupid things like that and don't' call me abusive" She sternly looks at him and he gets quiet.

"But…Hu fine, girls." Rolling his eyes and sounding annoyed "It's time for you girls to get out and Bre you'll be introduced to the others and get to truly meet me."

"Ugh, kid." Came the older robot rather annoyed "You know we were needing some privacy, will you never let Arcee and I have are moments without you barging in one of these days I'm so going to get you."

"Yeah well get a room, and you can try gramps but you're never going to catch this ass, this fine shining ass, you'll never catch the sexy ass, to sexy ass, to sexy for this room to sexy for this room." Came Bumblebee singing before switching to the actual song "Oh yeah what what, I'm too sexy for my car to sexy by far. I'm too sexy for my shirt to sexy it hurts. Uh hu yeah read that." He jokes but actually singing the rap song.

This makes the two girls strangely laugh as Bre thought that reminded her of her friends back home indefinitely exactly like her annoying lovable cousins she grew up with and played treasure island knocking furniture over when they were kids.

Then Bre saw that the women the older robot had been kissing was giggling at the joke as she was very amused. But the older one puffed out air rolled his eyes and said stuff that might have been swearing.

Both girls get out of the side doors as Bre's long almost completely shaped leg is the first thing the bots see, with a high heal beaded blue high heeled designed shoes that are not higher then two inches (she was thankful she had switched to these shoes after the plane ride she was more comfortable in heels), and next they saw colorful short shorts with its plaiding being different kinds of blues, pinks, and purple plaided short shorts

Almost like the still shots of movies she slowly gets out but more out of her being unsure and a bit scared then her trying to make a nice entrance. However, Jazz finds himself entranced by this girls legs and gentle slow, graceful entrance as it was the first time he saw her up close he was starting to fall in love he could have sworn his engine purred at this and his teammates noticed. Man he was finding a human female sexy, his engine raced as her body one by one came out of Bumblebee, there was just something there he couldn't describe. For Jazz this is what he called eye candy and sexy whether purposefully or just part of her graceful dance like nature. She was a sexy femme babe. Purring once more in his head.

Actually strange enough Jazz had felt a presence like Prowls all day but at the same time he felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. He was feeling like something amazing was going to happen and his heart would find someone to love. Weird enough he believed this girl in front of him could somehow be his spark bond, somehow she was surely his spark mate, or something else.

She got out so gracefully you'd have thought she was a floating angle. She took a deep sigh and huffed a small huff before she finally stepped out from behind the car door as bravely as she could. And everyone's shocked expressions, and gasps are what caught her, as everyone looked just as shocked to her as Sari had when she had mistaken her for her friend.

* * *

><p><em>Da Da Doonnne! Stay tuned till next chapter!<em>

_Until NEXT CHAPTER HERE'S THINGS TO PONDER!_

_So what has the Autobots all surprised? You'll find out in the next chapter.__  
><em>_  
>Do you think Jazz has fallen inlove? You'll see... just have to read on...<em>

What about her cousins will she not return back intime and get in trouble? Or worst sent home early for breaking everything she promised not to do?

Will the Autobots help her? How will she take the whole Autobot thing and finding her new friend is a Autobot or will Sari tell her (pondering)?

_What about her feelings she started having for Jazz what is she going to do about those... _

_OH and DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE MAN SHE DREAMT ABOUT YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FIGURE OUT WHO HE IS BUT IF YOU HAVN'T JUST HAVE TO WAIT I WON'T REVEAL HIM FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OR TWO._

_Oh and 1 more thing just to let people know this story will go past 2 1/2 weeks ok... I'm not going to say what happens but its not going to end when the 2 1/2 weeks does more then you would think will happen So don't loose interest and stay with me please this is going to be an exciting story I just thought I'd let everyone know cause I didn't want people thinking it was going to end soon or not be a long story it will be a very longer story then it sounds..._

Stay tuned for a thrilling and everything story...

**_OK I heads up and warning about the next chapter two characters will get in a heated argument and there will be words, that arn't good for young readers, I don't like saying or typing bad words but I came across a scenario and had to write it down. Knowing the characters from the series there would definitly be such words used but EVERYONE WILL LIKE IT for it is one character everyone dislikes...So I hope you enjoy... _**

**_oh and PLEASE REVIEW, SEND SUGGESTIO_****_NS, IDEAS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS, SEND THINGS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE AND MOST MOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSTTTTTT IMPORTANTLY PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Spark and Soul

_**The Spark and Soul!**_

* * *

><p>WAR<em>NING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LANGUAGE IN A ARGUMENT HELD BETWEEN TO CHARACTERS!<br>ALSO HOLDS SUGGESTIVE DIALOGUE AND SOME SEXUAL TALK!  
>THIS chapter hopefully intertains you and I hope you like it I had fun writing it for you!<em>

_PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, MAIL/MESSAGE ME... MOST IMPORTANTLY SEND ME SUGGESTIONS TO WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN IN THIS STORY! THANKS AND HAVE A WONDERFUL TIME :)_

* * *

><p><em>Part 1: Meet the Family<em>

When this young girl or young adult stepped out of the car and finally came out from behind the door, everyone was surprised at the way she looked. Gasps went all around and things were being whispered or just stayed quite.

The one older robot with the red cross symbols on his side finally spoke up "Dear Primus, how in the Allspark, Prowl."

Looking confused again "Who is Prowl?"

"Yeah Bee and I confused her for him too, I mean she does look like a female version of his hologram doesn't she?"

Great she was being connected to a guy and not even one that was human. She rolled her eyes and thought _That's a first. Hu there's a first time for everything I guess I have to look like some dead robot guy. You like playing jokes with me Lord don't you my life is a comedy to you isn't it? Hu I don't care I'll laugh about this someday….I hope._

"But look at her she looks so much like him, I mean his…" came the tall round big green one.

"I know but she's nineteen she goes to normal human school she is not him trust me. She is so different there is no way she is him. However, she and I met in the mall and started to become good friends she's only in town for two and a half weeks before her dad comes for some business meeting and they take a plane back home. And…"

"But man look at this gorgeous flower she is beautiful. We can't help it girl look at her she looks to much like him its just to weird. Its physcodelic or some strange vibe like thing." Bre whorls around to see the white car was no longer behind her but a tall robot with mainly white colors and those blue stripes. Something that looked like hair or was shaped like it anyways. Man he was hot even if she was human she found him attractive. Blushing at his comment to which he noticed. He smiled back at her.

"Hey, looks like I made you blush again."

"No I'm not blushing." She said so sweetly and playfully you'd have sworn she was a twelve year old girl being caught taking cookies behind her mom. "My cheeks are naturally red." She said partly telling the truth for they were most of the time due to her allergy to citrus acid if she had too much.

"Bre you are to, Its ok I find it cute." Making her smile more and blush she felt like hiding somewhere to finish blushing man he was to hot and cute for words. _Ok there are a few things I am sure and positive about one I'm attracted and crushing on Jazz, he has a hot body, if he was human I probably would be imagining him with his shirt off. Two he actually finds my blushing cute might be flirting. Three he's said himself the words hot and gorgeous describing me so he must think I'm cute. Four this is the type of guy that you would try to stay away from he's definitely thinks he's all that so warning alert in my mind is going off to watch out and not make it so obvious he's not the type I should crush on so quickly._

Some coughing is heard as she whorls around

"Indeed she looks so similar if not exactly like our dear friend and comrade Prowl but she is her own person I do not think she is Prowl in any case." Came the big red and blue robot only thirty feet from her, she figured he was a leader of some sort. She smiled at his words at least someone recognized that she was not a guy or at all this friend of theirs as a girl.

"Besides I just scaned her she is in no way his daughter just a averaged human with abnormally small organs."

"Proves my point

"Wait you just what me." crossing her arms over her body as if a little confused but more embaresed trying to cover herself up.

"Hu scaned its like doctor ex raying the body, where I can see your organs, nothing like that." Ratchet explains

"Oh, sorry about that." blushing "I had no clue" wishing she could jump off a cliff she was to emarbesed

"Thank you Optimus, um this is my new friend I'll let her introduce herself." Came Sari's voice indicating for her to introduce herself to Optimus Prime, but as Bre saw it the big tall blue and red robot infront of her.

Getting her self unembaressed and looking normal she calmed herself down "Uh um hi my name is Byronella Betsy May Joughin, I like to go by Bre as its easier to say." Reaching her hand out unsure how she would shake his hand and a little scared but staying strong she saw him bring his hand down, kneel to get his hand closer to hers and shake it. However being that he was so huge and she already had a petite body structure she shook a finger more if not the place a human fingernail should be.

"It is nice to meet you Bre, now may I ask what you came to Detroit on your own for?"

"I came to find my biological father you see I was adopted before birth so when I was born I would be given to my parents. No matter how much I hope, wish, and pretend my parents are my biological parents they aren't. So my family I guess researched and they all surprised me by finding out the last place my bio father had been of was here in Detroit at least they think they found the right person. My grades weren't that good in school because well something kept telling me that I needed to find him first no matter how I dislike him for leaving my bio mother I still want to know him or at least meet my three siblings I'm an only child and want my siblings to know they have a half sister. Unlike my friends who all have siblings even if they didn't grow up with them I had none and would like to meet them, I mean I want to let whenever I marry when I'm older I want them to know they have a sibling getting married or when I have kids with whoever I marry I want my children to have there aunts and uncles. The rest is a long story and I don't' want to describe it all its hard for me to talk about the whole story, because I'm in a city he may be I can't talk about it as usual I usually could say it without a sweat I just feel heart ache I guess at knowing he may never have loved me. And that I'm just a dang Love Child he had with his best friend since childhood both cheating on there spouses and both having children with their spouses yet they both cheated. His wife got pregnant with a daughter my younger sister and I was given up." She started crying as she said everything that had hurt her, her whole life, she droped on her knees and sobbed.

Jazz had ran to her side but she was able to get herself up but silently cried, "Well Sari and I, when she asked a similar question. Well Sari said she had some friends who may be able to help me at least know if he's still here." She said everything as she was kinda desperate for she had no money to higher help she was not that rich just plain old middle class.

"But I don't see how we can help Sari?" came the big green robot.

"Well Bulkhead, if Ratchet is able he could take a blood sample and analyze it then look in the computer and see if her DNA matches any humans in this area." Sari suggested. Bre however shivered at the thought of blood being drawn she may have gotten used to blood but still was not great when it was her own. Plus even if blood being drawn was done by a pen like looking thing doctors didn't count as a shot, it had a needle went in you skin thus was still a shot in her book.

"That might be able to work. But." Ratchet implied

"Please try that way we could help her find her true father tomorrow and she and I can hang out more, please." Sari begged giving some puppy dog eye's

"Huuuu I not going to win this am I." no one answered before deep silence he sighed heavily like old men do "very well but only if Optimus…"

"Ratchet I think it would be a good idea seeing as we aren't so busy and no Decepticons are on the monitor yet I see no harm in you doing such."

"Hu very well I'll get the stuff ready." Looking over to Sari and mumbling, "You just like to interrupt my love life don't you…"

Before she heard a voice from the female whisper so softly "Ratchet it can wait for later, and you know I can always do more for you tonight if you know what I mean" making a growling and purring sound the gil moves her hand over Ratchet in a tempting flirty kind of way, she saw Ratchets knees buckle before he looked excited.

"Ok I'll get ready just give me a few seconds." He said very hyper, and she and everyone saw him run to some far off room and the sound of fiddling through stuff was heard.

"I should introduce myself I am Optimus Prime and this is my team"

Suddenly two more bots come in one looking very snootish kinda like a filthy spoiled brat, with the colors of blue and gold, then the other two looking like twins and definitely young looking one was blue and the other was gold.

"Yo what's going on here dudes?"

"Yeah bro and I were just playing some games when Ratchet…"

"Wow bro look at that fine chick, who's the new girl?"

"Yeah who is she?" the other twin asked

"Great another human, no good dirty human, Yuck. Why did another one have to join, and another femme she's just nothing good then a worthless scumbag slut!"

"Look who's talking a filthy spoiled rich talking ass, with his arrogant head in the clouds, that is a bitchy puss of a man whore."

"Why you!"

"Whoa nice on B. J. no one ever has that quickly told him."

"Hey I can't help it I don't let anyone call me names or anything rude. Someone calls me names or any of my friends names or spread rumors about people I know or myself I stand up. I could tell by his colors that he looked like a stupid rich snooty ass and they way he walked was like he ruled the joint."

"You know if no one was in this room I would squish your sorry femme flirty trash!"

"Go ahead and try."

"Whoa bro I like this girl, if only we ate popcorn if we could, she is good." Came Jetfire

"Yeah bro why didn't she come to Detroit a long time ago she could of put boss man, uncle sir in his place and shove his words up his…" Jetstorm replied whispering the rest of the sentence before laughing with his brother.

"Bitch, you're probably a dang slut."

"No one calls me a slut, try to call me slut one more time and you will regret ever calling me anything close to dirty women or female dog."

"Make me stop, you've probably never had a boyfriend. I would so just kill you. Your parents are probably whores and you are a whore."

"So I have run from the relationships I've almost had, it doesn't matter to you, I've been flirted and asked out by your kind of ass pricks and I just turn them down and around for I never date a mother f'ing ass whore. Who wants nothing else from me then my body. Like my stupid mom and dad were. Your right you got some stupid fact right my stupid bio parents were whores and I'm the stupid result, stupid product of a dang lovers, relationship both cheating on their spouses. I'm a stupid Love child and your stupid brain got one thing right I'm the daughter of two whores. The reason I came to this city in the first place was to find my real dad maybe kick him for what he did to my bio mom, and meet my siblings then leave. I never knew if he ever thought of me nor if he loves me. All I am is the daughter of his best child hood friend and him. I grew up not knowing the diseases I have genetically in me, nor who my siblings had parents where I was given to my adopted parents ten minutes after my birth. Ten minutes she got to hold me, ten minutes in which a picture I lost or purposefully lost was taken. I never knew them and your right they were stupid but then my parents wouldn't have had a child. They wouldn't have me for a daughter so one stupid ass mistake caused a family happiness not that you ever know these feelings the struggles I've had to make and heart ache I have when telling the people I love. That I'm not my parents child but adopted from birth and am a stupid love child. I'd rather be my parents biological child then my bio parents ." Turning around crying again not looking up again everyone tries to hold back Sentinel but know not how to stop him.

"Yeah and I'm sure they left you because they never wanted you, you were there filthy mistake, and I bet the guys that asked you out only asked you out as a bet to their friends to ask a cunting scum." Making her cry more and almost yell but kept her voice calm through all of this not raising it or lowering it, keeping it strong and brave even if she cried it was no weakness to cry.

"Yeah well your no good pussy rich ass prick, your nothing but a stupid dush."

Sentinel was close to commenting if not punching her to death.

"Sentinel that's enough your hurting the girl she came here to find out her biological fathers whereabouts by Sari's suggestion and idea. Her whole adoptive family giving her this trip as a present as they did all they could to find her real father. Now she has lived a hard life not knowing her real parents you have no right judging her like that and she had every right to call you such things. To tell the truth she was able to call you what each of us have ever wanted to call you but don't.

"S.P. she totally got you down its time somebody told you. Wow good job B. J."

"Wait you just called me B.J.?" a bit confused.

"Yeah it's your first and last letters together I hope you don't mind girl I do that for everyone."

"No actually I don't mind at all I really like it." Finally looking up from the time the big blue, gold and black prick bot called her a bitch. She looked up at Jazz who was right next to her ready to protect her from the guy he called SP.

"I'm glad you like it." Smiling back obviously worried about her. "Wow where did you get the courage to fight like that and speak like that."

"That was actually my first."

"Standing up for yourself."

"No" laughing "First time ever swearing I don't swear and thought I would never but after he called me that I couldn't let him get away with calling me that." Seeing his worried face at her as her tears still came down so fast she smiled up at him as he gave a small smile.

Sari quickly ran and hugged Bre. "Thanks Sari your definitely a great friend." She smiled as she tried to help her "I think I'll be good now it will just take a bit to stop."She backs up and leans against Bee. Bre is actually looking up at Jazz who had rubbed her back during that hug almost trying to comfort her. She started to smile more back at him was still smiling giving a slight smile to Jazz but couldn't help the continued sobs that streamed down her face.

"Hey girl you ok."

"Uh hu yeah I'm fine." Bre said not taking her eye's off Jazz as he continued to rub her back and both there eye's had stars and their bodies had sparkles around them.

The twins snickered and joked "Hey bro looks like there is another couple forming in the group a Mech and a human femme."

"Yeah bro looks like it what's to bet since both are of age in all they get hitched in three months."

"No man a few weeks"

"Na Uh you on."

Jazz was listening to this and even Bre caught things here and there, but the conversation got her tears to go away.

Both Jazz and her looked a each other and where he had rested his finger on her bum area. If Jazz could blush he would be blushing big time right now, and Bre was already while giving a glance to the two twins.

"I'm think and am afraid we spoke to soon brother."

"You two think you spoke too soon." Came Jazz as Bre had her arms crossed and looked a little miffed at the comment but both of them realizing that Jazz still had his finger in the same place. She blushed as he also blushed. "Um.." she and him say with a giggle before they lean away from each other.

"Hey bro do you think were dead."

The gold twin looks up as Jazz raises his fist and gives them the finger. "Bro we either are or will be worst."

Allowing Bre sometime to get herself together as Prime had a word with Sentinel in the other room. He comes back out with a cooler looking Sentinel.

"I'm sorry we were interrupted in the introduction I of the team but now that everyone but Ratchet is here I think it's high time we introduced ourselves." pointing to the larger robot "This is Bulkhead." Pointing to the pink and white robot "Arcee." She waved at Bre and gave a cut smile. Pointing to the white robot behind her "Jazz" whom you have met and it looks like you've already met Bumblebee" as she look he was a shorter then the others but still tall robot that was yellow, he points across the room to the prick "Sentinel Prime who will try to be kinder or will face the consequences." Looking to the twins on the other end of the room who were fiddling with something "This is Jetfire" pointing to the orangeish gold one.

"Pleased to meet you Bre."

"Yeah wish I could of made a better first impression with you two, all you saw was me loose my temper over being called you know and then crying for long enough."

"No girl its all cool you're an idol to standing up to Sentinel in all."

"Thanks."

Prime continues "And this is Jeststorm."

"It's an honor to make your aquatints' madam."

"Why thank you that very gentlemen like of you." She says with a giggle at the game they were playing.

"My name I Optimus Prime, I'm the leader of the Autobots and this team."

"Thanks for everything Optimus and its a pleasure meeting you."

"And it seems you've befriended the youngest member of our group and team Sari." As he spoke she saw that she no longer was a human but was a yellow robot the same size as her human self. Now it made sense how she and Bumblebee could date.

"Hey Bre yeah it's still me but believe me when I said I was also adopted well I was adopted. I'm my fathers child but I'm a Halfling I wasn't born but sort of created on accident from his DNA."

"Wow that's cool."

"Yeah I guess, I wish I had a mom sometimes though."

"Oh and its nice to meet everyone, I've never knew there was such things as giant robots or something."

"I'm guessing you don't know what Autobots and Decepticons are?" Optimus asked.

Shaking her head to say no she doesn't "Well I guess you should know." So the group told her the story of the Autobots and Decepticons and what has happened in this city since they arrived.

Suddenly Ratchet arrived, by which he lent Bre a hand and she climbed on only to be lifted up to a tall med bed. She tried not to think of how high she was to keep herself calm.

Wiping her arm with the normal sterol stuff for shots, Bre winced as he pulled out the thing to take blood for she disliked shots but had to get used to them because of allergy shots. She clenched the other fist and turned away as to not see the blood and winced her face.

"Is everything ok." Ratchet asked her.

"Yeah I've just never really like shots but had to get used to get them for allergy shots."

"Aw I see, ok I'll warn you that on the count of three I will put the needle in the I'll count downwards from three to let you know when it comes out." He told her as she nodded but returned to the previous pose she had. On the third count, she had pain as always but held it in and bit her lip trying not to watch her blood come out. As he counted down, she clenched her teeth trying not to squeal as the needle came out. "Ok that's good now just hold the cloth there to stop the bleeding and I'll be right back with the results , would you like to be put down on the ground." She nodded and held the cloth as he scooped her up and steadily placed her feet first on the ground.

"So what do you want to do while we wait?" Sari asked, breaking the awkward silence by which Bre was thankful. She noticed Sari was now her human self again.

"Hey do you know how to play video games?" came Bumblebee.

Nodding her head "Yeah who doesn't. But sometimes the shooting games take a bit for me to get used to I'm better with a little help to know how then I can do good." So the three teens two of whom were robots and one human went over to the tv as Bumblebee picked the game and handed the girls the consoles they began to play. Luckily it was Halo which she already knew how to play and relearned from a guy she almost dated but was her first French kiss as a teenager he had been a Junior she of course a Freshy her First quarter of fall."

The twins sat on the other two couches chatting with Bre and watching the game before arguing over the forth consul eventually ending the argument by Prime saying neither should play that is till they both can. They just sit and have fun but don't mind getting to know the new girl they find her pretty fun. The group had fun as Bre started to loosen up around everyone and talked as she usually did while the Autobots talked to her and she played the video game thankful they played the story mode she feared she'd be killed easily in the combat against each other mode.

Next thing that happened was Ratchet came out urgently and then asked for Prime to come and talk with him. They left the room, although Bre was curious what that meant she continued to play with the two teenagers she became friends with the four teens surrounding her.

About ten minutes went by before the two Autobots returned and had the weirdest expressions on their faces. "Bumblebee could you turn off the game for a sec we need to talk to Bre about her biological father for a short time." Ordered Optimus.

"Sure but what's up did you find who her father was?" Bumblebee and Sari said together.

"Yes but you'll never believe who it is." Ratchet said looking at her as if a ghost had appeared.

"You know how you never met your father and from what you said he left his best friend your true mother when she was pregnant with you." Nodding her head confused by the whole scenario looking at her new found friend Sari and her boyfriend Bumblebee both looking confused.

"Well spill it already who's the father?" Sari demanded, looking at the leader of the Optimus being like a toddler demanding a toy from the parent.

Only to be interrupted by Jazz, "Wait before we announce that because it could wait for tomorrow I don't think Bre wants to be in trouble with her cousin." Looking confused for a second Jazz looked at her, "B.J. what time did you say you had to meet your cousin at the mall?"

Understanding what he meant and looking outside to see the long shadows stretched to the East. "Um six I think why?"

"Because its about two minutes too and the mall is about a ten fifteen minute trip."

Everyone quickly fell silent before Bre said "Oh shoot she'll be worried to bits if I'm not there on time." Running and grabbing her coat and her purse she quickly looks up at the crowd "I need to run I don't want Cousy Christa to worry and call my parents I will be in so much trouble if they find I left the mall with anyone that I just met. Is it ok if I find out tomorrow I need to get back before she worries my parents they will call the cops if anything they've almost done it before." She said in a heart beat and super fast, the group could have sworn she was like Blur.

"Optimus I'll take her back I can take the short cuts and be there in no time." Came Jazz more eager to help this young women who he had some attraction to. Ratchet looked more relieved he wouldn't have to reveal anything that might change this girls life tonight.

As Jazz transformed Bre rushed from the couches to the Jazz's passenger car door quickly waving at the Autobots who looked down at her thanking them quickly for everything and wishing them a good night. Then looking at Sari, "Hey thanks Sari you're an awesome person a awesome girl you are amazing and I'm so happy I was able to meet you, you have been so much like a good friend within just a day of meeting each other. I just can't thank you enough, you were there when I really missed my friends and everyone and I thank you for everything, Hey thanks for everything maybe tomorrow you could show me more of the town or like go window shopping in stores or something. Text me later, and have a wonderful night again thanks for everything." Waving and jumping into the passenger seat quickly buckling up as the car speed out in that short time it was already six and she was going to be late hopefully not to late.

"So why would this cousin worry so much if your of age."

"I'm kinda the baby of all the first cousins and only child of my parents so they all treat me as a young kid or baby, even though all the cousins I grew up with and are my age or younger they all were my second cousins so my family feels the need to I guess always protect me. Plus in terms of first cousins Christa was I think fourteen when I was a baby and she and I have always had the kind of sisterly bond, she always loved to hold me for hours and such. She feels protective of me like a big sister would I guess, plus worries since I'm the youngest and I'm in there care for the next two weeks. Also being a only child comes with the over protective worry parents who only seemed to become more over or actually over protective and worry some since I left for college. That's the reasons she worries so much."

"Awe I see the youngest thing its no wonder you and Sari get along so well your both are only children and both have families that are over protective at best."

"Yeah I guess you can say that I find that I seem to have friends who's parents also have that trait." She laughs as she watches the world go bye "Um how do the cops not notice us or stop you because were driving faster then the speed limit?"

"Yeah well they know who we are and send messages to them to let them know we are coming certain areas. Unlike human vehicles we can stop anytime needed to and abruptly but we are not in any harm to the humans for we have control of our bodies. Although mishaps can happen they most often don't."

"Oh" is all she can say looking worriedly as they speed past pedestrians and other cars they speed past. Looking at her clock it was now five past and she began to worry a little. Then she realized the worried look on Ratchets face after he had looked at her DNA and even Optimus Prime looked worried or at least flabbergasted about something but in an uncomfortable way like it was hard for them to say who she was related to. Finishing her questions in her head "Um do you know why those two looked worried after seeing my DNA or something, I mean does it mean anything bad, could I have some fatal disease or something or could my father be some evil wicked guy no one should get near or something?"

"Honestly B.J. I can't say I would think if it was one of those three they would have said something actually I'm positive they would have said something. I think it was more to it then that I think they once new your father cause the look they had was as if they had seen a ghost, but I have no clue why it was so hard to say maybe they will explain when I get back and hopefully we could tell you tomorrow when you come back. Hey maybe we could have you meet somewhere like the mall or something and we'll bring you by the base before you and Sari go shopping or something."

"Yeah that be cool I'd really appreciate it oh and Thanks."

"No Problem, anything for a sweet girl like you." This caused her to giggle for she knew guys used lines like that as pick up lines but could not tell if he was trying to flirt or was just being cute and nice. But little did she know he actually did flirt with her as he did with many women, but thought that although she was younger and a human that she was extremely hot and wanted to perk her up with a line. For inside he knew that whatever happened back there was more then he wanted her to worry about.

Quickly stopping about eight minutes after "Were here!" he said as the young adult quickly hoped out and said "Hey Jazz thanks, thank you for this and everything it was so kind of you. You're a great person or I mean a great Autobot thanks for everything. You have a nice night ok."

"Yeah you to sleep tight you here."

"Will do enjoy your night and see you tomorrow." She smiled and waved as his door closed he wished more then anything to hug her but knew it would be awkward if her cousin Christa saw her so he stayed in his vehicle mode. As she strode of so gracefully he mentally kept the image of her bum walking away, and how much he would want to hold that bum if he was human size. Not only that but mentally he started striping her outfit down longing for her skin and his metal to touch and not like anything but really touch like sexually. It was true that it had been years since he actually found a women who was to his liking even if he had dreams about being surrounded by many he truly didn't have the time in the Elite Guard to take off and meet maybe have a night spree with one. The only action he would ever get was on the dance floor and that was it.

He found it weird to have an attraction to a human even one that was younger well in autobot years because in human years they found he was actually not to old as he was the legal age to drink in America age twenty one so only a two years age difference if he was human. Also in human terms she was of age to date and have sex if she pleased, hey she was his type of girl the whole attitude sweet thing got him going.

Jazz never even cared about those beliefs that a transformer and organic getting together or marrying was grotess. He believed if you loved someone and held the same religious beliefs then you could marry whomever as long as you both madly loved each other. _Mmm I just want to tangle my hands in that wavy hair, untangle the tangles she may have, hold that sweet bum of hers and penetrate those sweet rose red lips and enter that sweet angle mouth. She is a angle from heaven walking on earth that sweet thing._

He saw the bright orangish red head hug this sweet angle he figured this was Christa, he thought she was cute but didn't' think much as he knew she was married but also probably her type. Then watched Bre get into the back of the car and the car drove off into the distance and disappear into the city sights.

"Prime she's safe with her cousin I'll head back to base now."

"Ok there is something I want to discuss with a few of you when you return."

The song Jesus Take the Wheel all of a sudden is heard. "Um Prime I may be later then thought I have to find her cousins house she left her phone." Almost sounding thrilled that he could get to know her a bit more and maybe he could get a bit closer to her and romantic with her.

"Alright just let us know when you have given her, her phone back then report back to base immediately."

"Will do sir, I'll be back as soon as I find her and can return her phone." Rushing through the traffic overjoyed by the recent events.

* * *

><p><em>Part 2: Moondance Lane:<em>

* * *

><p>Bre got back to the house and quickly choose to go to her room as her cousin refused to allow her to help set for dinner today because she had a long day and needed to relax for once. Her cousin insisted that everything would be fine and to go unload her suitcases and rest on the bed before dinner.<p>

So Bre did as was told and started to unpack before she looked in her phone and realized she had forgotten her cell phone inside Jazz, as she was fettling with it on the ride. Realizing how awkward and wrong it sounded to say she was riding in his or different thing because some wrong images came to her head and she could only thank her high school buds for starting joking about such things as they never watched or cared for such things as sex that they had to find wrong meanings and put such images through her mind every time something would sound that awkward.

She couldn't help but feel that Jazz had flirted with her several times that day, it felt nice but it was still awkward for someone who never really dated just had issues with begging relationships and would thus run. But even weirder is she felt comfortable around him, and had actually enjoyed his constant attempts at pick up phrases, although he was from a different world all together and was no doubt older then her in human terms at least from what she believed but was unsure, she found him very cute in some way. She caught him watching her walk away and saw where his headlights were aimed and it wasn't at her upper body. She could have sworn his headlights went up and down as if checking her out but tried not to think of it for guys were guys and no matter what she wasn't the type to run and have sex unless she got married and then would go through sex on her wedding night. Bre knew no matter how a guy flirted she would not let him attempt to woo her to seduce her.

She decided not to think much of it and picked up one of her favorite books Jane Eyre which she had read a hundred times but was raised as a fan. Eventually growing tired even though twenty minutes had passed she choose to lay down and listen to her iPod falling asleep to the song Golden Slumbers. However heard a car stop, with a door slam, and someone approach the front door she knew Jonathan was home. An hour later or maybe forty minutes later a knock came on the guest room door.

"Hey Cousy it's time for super" came Christa's sweet angelic voice.

Yawning big time and looking at the clock on her wrist she stretches and releases the pillow she was hugging. She found the chicken rosemary was good, she didn't recall having her cousins cooking that often but it was just as good as her aunts who was Christa moms but was just as great as Bre's mothers cooking.

After super she decided to head and unpack more of her suitcase, before enjoying some television and perhaps a movie with her distant family. However she found her baby cousin asked her to read him and tell him a bed time story. So she decided to read a book that she had brought knowing he would ask her to read to him every once in a while. She had picked a couple of her old childhood books she still had in her book case back home, trying her best to grab ones a little boy would like and not her girlish ones. She choose to read to him Letters to Ichiro since her sister and her were both Mariners fans no matter what people said. Just like her parents did she acted out the character which made little Jonathan laugh and giggle.

Next he asked her to make up a story and so she told him the story her mother made up based on adventures that her friend Daniel and her would or were to have. Except the two main characters looked different they were the same person inside the story was called Sam and Rachelle. She told the one about them on there first airplane ride and the adventure they believe they had. This story put him to sleep but just incase she finished it till he was definitely out. Kissing him on the forehead and said in a small whisper "Goodnight my little cousin now sleep tight." Little did she know that a white sports car was watching the whole seen of her telling the story and was amused and entranced by her. She never noticed this car as she closed the blinds to her baby cousins room and slowly crept out the door, shutting the door so silently as to not wake him.

Heading out and walking to the guest room as she passed her cousin as she told her "He fell asleep after I told him a Sam and Rachel story."

"Thanks Bre it is really nice to finally have you here."

"Thanks cousy." She says with a giggle "I think I may go unpack more."

Reaching her room she begins to do what she said she was going to do. Putting away her clothes in the door was not to bad she left her IPOD on shuffle and was lightly singing to the music. She was startled to hear something like rocks against the window or something so she goes and lifts the blinds to see that a White Autobot Jazz is hiding behind some tall bushes trying to get her attention. Ironically the song Love Story by Taylor Swift started and talked about the throwing rocks. Bre smiled thinking how romantic this was as it had just become dark and the moon was up and he was throwing rocks at her window like guys did way back when.

Looking confused and opening the window, and whispering "What are you doing here?" she leans her hands against the leg and has her hair hanging down her left shoulder. She looks more elegant by this pose especially with her double jointed elbows making her look skinnier then she was.

"You left your phone with me I came to return it." He said moving towards the window stretching out his hand.

"Oh thanks I realized that the moment I came back and started putting things away. I had no way of contacting you to let you know my phone I accidently left with you." She is now resting her arms against the ledge, making her back curve and her bum to stick out behind her. This was a small pose of loving and longing, both cute and elegant yet romantic in this certain scenario.

"Well now you do I put my number in there so you can text my call link or talk to me through it." Handing her the phone and smiling down at her.

She took her phone quickly looking as if it was a little awkward what he said "Uh um Thanks I don't know what I'd do without it I know my parents should call sometime." Quickly hearing a song she didn't think she had on her phone ringtones, however seeing it was a text sent just then by Jazz, she figured he must have downloaded the song Get Up from Step Up, on her phone.

Giving him a strange glare he just says "Open it!"

So she does although keeps the strange look aimed at him "_Hey Bre would you care to take a walk with me in a nearby park. Will be back soon but just a short walk please." _Looking with her mouth open to the text and to him. All she knew was the things she was thinking before where he was flirting were definitely flirts and pickups. The Autobot had a thing for her in a day of just meeting each other.

Another text comes "_Please come walk with me I want to get to know you better I think you are so sweet and kind and I think you look hot, please just come with me."_ Her jaw was still open a little with the words "I…i..I" coming from her mouth unsure if yes or no should go. He did win a lot of points on a romantic entrance but should she, she didn't want to be raped or anything and she had just met him. But he was sweet and kind to her. Finally she got the words "Yes I will go just let me see if I can get my cousin to believe I'm going to get fresh air for a short while at a nearby park.

He smiled and quickly vanished behind the bushes obviously to transform and meet her at the park.

Shaking her head and closing the windows and blinds she rolled her eyes and shook her head "Boys can't live with them can't live without them." Then shortly giggling at what her friends and her would joke. She could not believe he would try after such a short time to date but maybe it was just a walk with him and nothing more nothing less. But something in the pit of her stomach told her there was more to it than that and he wanted a relationship or more.

She had the feeling to touch up her look with lipstick and her minty Victoria Secret lip gloss.

Turning to the door she walks towards the family room. "Um hey cous I'm going to go for a short walk to the park that's near here I saw on Google maps a park in close walking distance. I'm needing some fresh air I didn't realize I hadn't been outside all day and I just need to get some air and walk in the park is that fine with you?"

"Yeah cous just as long as you back before ten, so you should have about two hours to walk."

"k Thanks cous so much." Quickly waving and rushing to the front door with her purple flats on she runs out.

Unsure the direction the park is she soon see's a car pull up in front of the driveway.

"My lady care to take a ride, and be courted to the park."

"You are really trying to be smooth aren't you?" She says as she leans against her right leg making her right hip pop out and resting her hand on this hip.

"Man do you look hot, and yes I am smooth I was one of the smoothest bots on Cybertron and still am."

"I was still hoping to walk there if you just tell me which way to go I can meet you there I don't want my cousin looking out the window and seeing me get into a strange car, she will have a fit especially since I don't usually do that sort of thing."

"I understand I meet you there then." He closes his door sounding disappointed.

Bre feels sorry for making him sad "Wait!"

He stops and listens to her "I want to know something." Walking a few houses down to catch up and so her cousin wouldn't see her talking to someone. "Did you just ask me because you want to know me or do you like me or love me. I just can't keep letting you make those comments or do the flirtatious things you've done unless I know."

He was silent for a bit.

"I caught the meaning of what you meant when you dropped me off I'm not stupid to not know when a guy isn't hitting on me but um well…" sighing "I saw you looking at me as I got out of you, um I saw you look up and down at me as if..well as if…"

Jazz began to shake for he knew now that he didn't get away with what he thought he had. Actually he started wondering why he couldn't get away with anything with this girl. She almost reminded him of what Prowl was like always demanding and unable to get away with the simplest things. He may have graduated before Prowl but was a young bot then only a teenager unlike Prowl who in human terms was a adult in his early twenties when he was put in the school for circuit-su and never graduated but Prowl was around his late twenties in human ages when there master was murdered.

He was surprised that he had been attracted to this girl because she reminded him of his old friend and role model. Although he didn't like how when he got so angry he would go to him or beat him up or something, however Prowl never learned to control his anger he did grow eventually, definitely learned at least a few months before his death.

He reflected on his last words to him and shivered but then the thoughts of him seeing this girl and her hair shining and curly how sweet her smile was took over his image and thoughts of that sad day.

He knew he was in love but should he admit it he didn't want her to run like all girls on Cybertron would if you said the term he had to take them on the dance floor woo them and maybe with some smooth words get them in bed with him and have a huge long fling. He did enjoy those days, but now wished he had never had sex, he was thankful that his spark was still a virgin but he wasn't a virgin in his spike or anything he technically lost his virginity the night he graduated he went and got drunk and partied with several girls older than him at a bar. He actual had cheated as another mech Disco one he had known for years had been his girlfriend and she had found him in bed with the two mechs and hung over she broke up with him in a instant. Now she and some model bot have three sparklings and live in a mansion so he was told.

But now that he was with Bre his senses longed only for her for his whole life, he wanted to have children if he could with a human. Actually he would happily give his transformer body and life up and switch it up for the short life and easily aging body of a human being just to have children and marry her. Although his mother who was a Cybertronian singer Perdona which ironically reflected the human French phrase prima donna, she even was what was equivalent to a opera singer or classical singer. But if he changed himself into a human she would so come down from Cybertron and capture him taking him to all the best physicians until he was turned back and maybe even attempt to turn the girl into a Cybertronian in order to keep her son alive and living Cybertronian years, and not see him die before her.

His Father on the other hand would try to find some way to punish him but not harshly. His father after all was a composer but also a dj, pop artist, and Cybertronian rap star he always talked in slang and also had found his way against the Cybertron police, but that was before he met his mother Perdona. But he would find ways to get his son back to normal not to mention what he would do if he knew he was in love with a human a organic.

"Um well I just want to say first I'm not the kind of girl who has actually dated per say I've more run away when the relationship got so close that I got scared I guess you could say before the relationship started it mostly was the kissing part that I ran right after I guess. I would always be so unsure that I would get scared and leave the relationship when it got to interment. I've never truly had a real boyfriend but I'm not the girl who gives her body up either I am a tough girl and if you were thinking what I pretty sure you were thinking." Getting tougher sounding "Believe me you will not be getting that kind of love from me. I refuse to expose my body until the day I marry and it is the night I marry on my honey moon that I will allow me to have my first time. You got that." Sighing and cooling down as Jazz gulped "I will not allow myself to have sex until the day I marry. The reason I'm telling you this is because I saw and caught the look you gave me after I stepped out and was walking away you were looking me up and down and guys only do that when they are...hu….When they are imagining the women naked and are striping her down inside there minds, imagining the girl naked… And look your not the first I've had that happen to me since I was a fifth grader when I hit puberty so don't try any funny business if this is a date. I may not look like the toughest girl in the world and look cute and sweet but I am tougher then I appear and do not go for any kind of moves like that."

Sounding all regular and calming completely down she looked at him and said "I'm sorry I came on that strong but my mom was raped as a kid and seeing that I'm a love child I'm really cautious and careful, so I grew up as the tough girl in relationships and will be really cautious because I don't want the things that happened to my bio mom and my mother to happen to me. I really am sorry about that. But could you please answer my questions or I won't go anywhere with you. Even if you are a um Autobot I still will treat any guy who does all the stuff you have tried on me the same, it's to see if I can trust him enough not to take advantage of me."

He looked at her knowing this girl was exactly like his old friend however, she knew how to control herself but was super strong and smart, she did not allow a guy to have any funny business with her and he was extremely fond of that. "I um..I um…Yes I was doing those things. To tell the truth since I joined the guard I haven't been with a women or been able to enjoy a women's company except on the dance floor. But the minute I heard you speak while you were riding with Bumblebee, the minute I laid eyes on you when you slowly got out. Well I could have sworn I was watching a graceful angle or some ballet that you were the only dancer performing your own ballet. I saw the light reflect around you and sparkles appear around your figure. You smiled and you warmed my spark. I'm the type of Transformer who is different and believes that if a mech loves someone different then there species it is still love and no different than loving someone of your own so they should go with it and not be scrutinized. Bre the moment I heard your voice and saw you I thought you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen even the Femme's on Cybertron could not compare to you. Man when I saw you I fell in love with you and your personality. So yes I love you and would like this to be a date. But I would never take advantage of such a gorgeous female." By now he is his Transformer self and smiling at her in a innocent smile, but looking as if he was looking at the most beautiful thing in the world.

This look made her blush again and she started fiddling with her hair. "Um…We should probably go to the park soon you know the cousin isn't going to be pleased if I'm gone for to long."

"Right but what do you think."

Playing a game she walks a little ahead and says childishly "About what?"

"You know girl, about well how I feel for you and what you think about us."

"Oh yeah that." Teasing him "I'll have to get back to you on that after tonight."

"So it's a date?"

"Maybe I'm not telling." She says giggling looking towards a house and blushing before allowing the blush to hide but keeping the hot guy smile in its place before letting that slide too.

"Your full of games aren't you?"

"Yep you aint going to get nothing from me." Bre says before bursting into a run.

Jazz gets what's she's playing, and quickly revs his motors, but decides not to speed after her and instead uses his holoform self to chase after her.

Suddenly transforming into this, a young adult African American boy with daytime Sunglasses and a cute hairdo making him look like a young Tyrese Gibson and Will Smith mixed together. He was fairly well built and looked very hot, he could have been a male model.

As she doesn't here a motor following or anything she becomes curious but doesn't stop running. She here's something like human footprints behind her but thinks its her imagination.

She soon see's a sign that says Moondance Lane Park, and see's a gorgeous green field and tree'd area with a play system for the children and several benches here and there.

Quickly running across the street she gets onto the grass but stumbles as she feels someone grab her. She would have screamed if it didn't happen all of a sudden. But as they land she hears a laugh. Quickly turning to see a really cute boy that could be one of those guys she always dreamt of. "Jazz?"

"And who else." He laughs realizing his grip.

"How?"

"We have holoforms so we can blend in as humans if we want. But it only lasts if we focus on them otherwise I turn back to my Autobot self."

"Oh, so are you everything like a human in ways or is it only like your human but not." Trying to imply the sex organs and other things that humans have.

"I see where you're going but not exactly that kind of stuff but If you wouldn't mind something I could show you something that is like humans and will work when we touch another human."

"Yeah and what's that." Gulping a little, feeling her heart racing as they were both right next to each other.

"I only will show you if you allow me."

Nodding her head he slowly puts a arm around her waist and another hand along her hair. Her heart races as he moves closer and she doesn't know what to think. She just thinks to close her eyes and not think about what's going on for a bit. But she finds her eye's not wanting to close and wanting to watch a hunk move closer to her. His lip touches her top lip and slowly closes both lips on this stretching her lip a little out before releasing. He continues with the bottom lip doing the same thing so slowly and carefully.

Bre can't believe it she feels as If her heart skipped a beat or a few as each slow teasing kiss was like a gasp of air, something inside her was enjoying this with pleasure finding something close and connecting her feelings of wanting him to having him and knowing he wants her and now has her.

As he goes for her lips he again teases her by kissing her nose, then moving slowly to her ears, then cheeks and chin finally making his way to her lips. He pauses and hovers over them causing Bre to feel she was going to have a heartache if he didn't do something.

So instead she just bounced her head and lips up to his, putting her arms around his and she slowly laid back down as he followed her body back down he no sooner was almost laying on top of her. Before he whispered "You ready for what we can do that makes us similar to humans in the romance section will using are holoforms.

"Uh hu you mean this isn't it." She could have sworn if this wasn't it and her chest already felt it was going to explode then what would he be talking about.

"No" he whispers "This is." And he backs his lips down to hers and he opens his mouth along hers slowly going back and she knows what he meant so as he goes in for a second kiss she opens her mouth and has a human tongue no his human holoform tongue come into her mouth, gliding its way to the very back and moving along the sides. He was taking in the taste of her mouth before doing the main thing of this kind of kiss. Jazz finds her mouth is very minty due to her lip-gloss, but knows he will have to find some way to wipe the gloss off his lips because it will be noticeable when he's a mech again and they will wonder even scrutinize him.

Byronella finds his playfulness cute but killing as her heart was racing speeds she didn't' think possible, and for the first time she actually felt something in a French Kiss and didn't feel something gross, she didn't have to try to feel something for someone she knew she liked. She already had it, and something in her heart and mind was telling her this was meant to be, she had the sudden feeling to run away to Las Vegas and get hitched. But she couldn't do that to her family. She only wished that their tongues would interlock for once for if he kept playing around she was going to die.

Finally knowing he had enough playing and feeling her mouth he went to find her tongue and found it. Slowly he twisted his holoform tongue around hers almost as if in a knot and suddenly moved in the twisting possessions with their tongues unraveling making knots.

Bre was filed with sudden shock as he and her French kissed, she felt as if they had gone through sex instead of just kissing. She almost felt as if they had the same feelings and knew what both were feeling at the moment for each other but had no idea how to describe this, it was the most incredible feeling she had ever felt from a guy or even felt. It's as if everything they both felt from the moment they heard each other and saw each other that day had escaped both of them into each other's minds.

Suddenly she pushed him onto the ground and laid her body on top of his. She reached all the way back into his holoformed throat and he was in utter bliss.

The moment that Jazz brought his hollow formed tongue to Bre's he found that his eye's just like hers were formed with utter shock and Joy, his Spark was racing faster than the wind, but somehow some type of shock protruded both their lips, he couldn't help but notice he felt the feelings she had from the time she heard his voice. Suddenly it surprised him that this girl was so strong as to knock him on the ground. He was afraid there kissing was over, but as she placed herself on top of him he released his hands up to her bum just feeling it as she reached inside his holoform mouth. At the feeling of her round butt cheeks oh he felt in heaven he squezed them tightly and she didn't find, he only wished he could have her clothes off and she didn't believe in no sex till marriage for he wanted to hold her skin and truly touch her. Oh he felt like he could melt at her kisses in the inside of her mouth she made his circuits inside fry and he felt and kinda massaged the sides of her waist wishing more now that he was human.

After over five minutes of both of them kissing, Jazz hovers his head over her beautiful porcelain head as she smiles to him so loving.

He moves onto the grass besides her at which she rolls herself onto his chest and lays on this nice hard abs. As he allows he tells her that he's releasing his holoformed body she slides off for a moment but as he continued to lay there after finishing his transformation Bre isn't afraid to lay with him and lays on top of his chest having her head in a similar spot to when he used his holoform.  
>"Who'd have thought all this would happen in one day."<p>

"Yeah." He says as he moves a hand along her hair feeling the soft hair along his metal fingers. "Who'd have thought I would have found a spark mate."

Looking at him a bit confused "What's a Spark mate?"

"You know that feeling a while ago when we were kissing and you probably felt something when I kissed you, feeling everything I felt since I first saw you or heard you."

Nodding her head "Yes I felt something like that but thought it could have been me imagining."

"Well do you remember from the time we first heard each other's voices or the times we were holding the same feelings. You know how quickly I came to defend you and comfort you from SP. It means more then you may think and just now proved it. You did you feel like something special was going to happen or something in your heart was longing for something the moment you arrived in Detroit."

Nodding her head again "Yes but I thought it was coincidence and you came because I was so hysterical and the closest person by me at the time."

"Well when a Autobot feels that way, the way that there heart flutters as soon as they arrive somewhere it means there spark bond or potential spark bond I should say is near. Some can take a few Cybertronian months and years, but can only happen when the mech or femme is old enough in Cybertronian years, technically I'm of age in the laws of this country when put to my human years which would be about twenty one and you being nineteen that means in Cybertronian years you are old enough to Spark bond or find your potential spark mate. Even though you aren't a Cybertronian and are a Earthling. You see somehow when I was born a Sparkling and you were born we were meant for each other. And when we just kissed out of affections and felt all those things that means we were potential spark mates because until you actually meet them you have some feelings that can grow. With us it grew so quickly but when you do something like kiss I could feel everything you felt as you felt my feelings. And that means that somehow we are meant or are potentially meant to be together and in a way marry."

"So is that why I felt such feelings for you from the first word and blushed every time you complemented me."

"So you admit it."

"Hey girls don't admit that when there crushing. But what happens when someone spark bonds?"

"Well In a way it's a form of marriage for Transformers, spark bond though basically bonds you for life and is so impossible if not complicated to break. But if someone spark bonds they will feel each others feelings and emotions, know where each other are and things like that."

"Jazz" she says so calmly and angelically as if to someone she was madly in love with which she was for him "If we are truly potentials and I'm human are there ways that you can still spark bond?"

"Yes but you see when you spark bond its equal to having sex, you see like human males have penuis, well mechs can have the same thing that does the same as a penius called a spike for it looks more like a spike were femme's have ports and well you get the rest they have sex. Well you can lose that kind of virginity but the one kind you can't lose is the spark and once you do it with your spark mate or release your spark to someone else's while having what you call sex well then the two bots let there sparks combing and you are spark bonded."

"How could someone like me and someone like you ever spark bond or other things?"

"By other things I think you're talking about babies or what transformers call sparklings. You see that parts simple just like anyone has sex, well with mechs just like the human male carries thee reproduction genes in human terms are more called sperm. Well in that case a human and mech could have children but they would have to be careful. But if you ever wanted to it could be done. Then the spark bonding would be more complicated as the sparks of transformers are equivalent to a human heart so it's a bit hard to tell how that is done but I can look it up for you if you ever wished."

"Maybe, somehow I felt connected to you since I saw you, I couldn't make since of it but I guess now I can. So are Sari and Bee like Spark Mates."

"Yes and no as they haven't done it and Sari as you heard wants to do it well actually she wants to use his holoform and have sex, but she also wants to spark bond. Bee is up for the human sex but is scared, and he doesn't want to face her father if he found out he'd find ways to keep them apart. So he's tried avoiding it at all costs but Sari won't allow him to wait after she's eighteen if he doesn't figure out something she will have them spark bond."

"Well that's not a long time from now."

"Actually it is and isn't you see she talks about eighteen but doesn't say which one."

"What do you mean."

"She's an eleven year old girl."

Bre would be spitting something out if she had been drinking anything "What do you mean?"

"She was tired of people treating her like a child so with the all spark key she upgraded her body when she was eight that is her transformer body. It tampered with her human body and caused her to become a fifteen year old girl on the outside but mentally is still a eleven year old girl with the occasional mentality of a teenager."

"Whoa I never would have known."

"So what about the other two are they."

"For sure thee like a married couple, especially since its been three years out of most of their lives that they've been away from each other. She was brain-dead, they were sent on a mission together and fell in love but she died protecting the secrets she carried and giving them to Ratchet well the Decepticons online her to try to recreate the secrets. Well so they haven't been able to be away from each other since. And even though he's old and she is older there still trying to make sparklings with all the time they could have been together there trying every night its sick hearing it sometimes."

"So old people having sex or sex fantasies wow that's something my friends have joked about with their grandparents."

Laughing at her "Yeah I suppose so."

"So is this a yes no decision or some kind of fate thing that can't be avoided?"

"All three I suppose why." Feeling if he could sweat at that moment he would be.

"Because I choose to except us being a couple, especially since that kiss, that was the best kiss I've ever had and you are so kind and lovable, you make me feel so good and special already have cheered me up and care for me. So I will be your spark mate when the time comes I guess if we ever could together, and I think I would want to."

Quickly transforming to his holoform and shouting "Yes!" to the heavens and "Oh I love you so much."

"You know if and when the time comes, to you proposing you still will I'm a Christian girl and don't just run off and get hitched no matter how I want to."

"Yeah but I just love you for in a way this is you saying yes to the possibility of together forever."

"But I won't live forever."

"Actually one thing I remember from the stories I was told people or organics that spark bond with a Transformer have a transformer life span but are still able to be killed by a gun, disease, well the normal things."

"Oh so that's a plus nothing like the Twilight thing of you die and I'll kill myself kind of thing."

"I guess not, but after the death of a loved on a Transformer as long as there friends help them or they can come to terms and cope they can live on not like those Twilight book people who can't survive without the other." As he reaches in excited, so much he wants to kiss the beautiful creature in front of him.

Suddenly a finger is put in front of his holoformed lips and he looks to see a bit of a frowned face girl in his arms "No I would like to kiss the real you this time not the fake you."

"But I'll be so huge."

Quoting words in the Bible "Love is patient, love is kind it does not envy nor does it boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self seeking, it is not easily angered, and keeps no records of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoice in truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always preserves. Love never fails." She lightly kisses his lips and causes him to somehow get excited and transforms for her. She smirks as her idea worked.

He lays on the grass they still laid on and as she is placed back up on him she walks over to his mouth and allows her lips to go over his giant one. But by her slight both of them feel a shock that was like electricity moving to every inch of both their bodies and now they were both sure they found the person they were supposed to or choose to be with.

Before both of them knew it he rolled her over and was his holoform self again. French kissing her and massaging her waist wanting to do more in this moment but knowing it was highly improbable. As she showed signs of needing a rest from kissing him, and he lays down on the grass in his Autobot form. She continues to lay on her mans chest feeling nothing but warmth and delight from his presence. As her hand stretched over to the place a human heart would be she felt a pulse as she quietly listened she heard a pulse but it was more prominent towards her fee which were closer to the direction of his middle chest. "What is that."

"What? You mean the pulsing."

"Yeah."

"Like I said are sparks are like are hearts we also have pulses and when you are truly feeling for your potential spark mate your hearts have the same beat, and right now it's with the beat of your heart."

"Oh that's kinda romantic in a way." Tracing her index finger along his chest as in a just feeling way. He suddenly shivers, so she does it again to see him shiver again, she giggles at that.

"Could you please stop that."

"Why I found were you tickle."

"No its just, when femme's do that there it sometimes coaxes the mech into having sex more, or suddenly Spark Mating. In a way it does tickle but is like a orgasm you could say for mechs it's the part that makes them want more or to do more. If you keep doing that I won't be able to stop myself from suddenly having sex with you whether you're ready or not it will be hard to resist."

"So its like a tickle spot." Quickly thinking to earlier what Arcee did to Ratchet "Wait don't tell me when Arcee did that to Ratchets chest to make him think about later that was like a turn on like thing." Looking a bit disgusted at that idea that it was a seduction like technique.

"Sadly grossly yes that is like the turn on for mechs and most femme's know it."

"So let me guess that's what Sari wants to do with Bee, if he doesn't come through she is going to try that tactic."

"Basically though he's pretty strong he agrees she should wait till they marry and since he is young he can resist it more with distractions. Sad thing is he wants to wait till she's thirty to ask her the big one and he means the second thirty so her body would be forty almost if that is the fact that she no longer ages plays a small part."

"You know I wanted to wait till thirty till I marry but now that I think of it I'll just let things go and wait and see."

They just stare at the night sky and cuddle she is surprised when he starts whistling Moon dance. So Bre actually joins in a sings "Oh it's a wonderful night for a Moon dance with the stars up above in your eye's a fabtabulouse night to make romance with the cover of October sky's." she sings so sweetly and gently he smiles.

"You're a singer."

"Yes I'm really good at singing and dancing I've been doing it since I could talk."

"Maybe we were meant for each other since day one I love music especially dancing" they both giggle happy they have found each other. They just talk about their lives Jazz tells about his parents Perdona and D.J., she told him about her adoptive family who to her was her family. They talked about their friends, favorite kinds of music. All sorts of stuff, but like any night it had to end and her hour to be in the park was up so they both walked back to her cousins house.

They were only houses away when Jazz turned to her and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I suppose this is where the courting stops for today and we say our goodbye's" she smiles back as he slowly moves into her. Neither of their hearts race anymore as they both know exactly how they both feel now for each other. He keeps the hand that held her hair back in place as they both gently bring their lips together and Mech and a human young adult in lip lock. Her foot goes into a kick and she feels her knee's buckle. It was another ten minutes before they stopped kissing but it was ten minutes spent in utter heaven and paradise. As they both smiled, he looked at her.

"Well girl it looks like I'll be seeing you tomorrow morn."

"Yeah hottie I so seing you tomorrow." Making him smile more, he suddenly transformed but stayed until he saw her get to her cousins lawn, to which he looked her up and down again.

"I saw that."

"What?" innocently sounding.

"You were striping me in your mind again the answers still no until marriage."

"I can't just imagine."

"NO." causing him to mumble something's.

"I heard that." She came next as she heard each word he said but was being a little playful. Jazz couldn't help but notice how she was exactly like Prowl in a way but thought it was his head just getting to him. But he couldn't help but see the little similarities now and then.

As she walked to the door she whispered "By my honey I love you." Blew him a kiss as he roared his engine and said "I love you my sweetheart." And he drove off into the streets speeding with utter joy, forgetting that he hadn't wiped the lip gloss of his mouth yet.

As Bre got past her cousins who were kissing to a romance flick she said extremely tired. "Cousy I'm super tired after the jog and walk that is one big park I had no clue it was that big but I got at least three laps not counting walking. I think I'll showing in the morning, I'm exhausted I think I'll head to bed for now."

"Alright little sister, have a good night's rest and sleep tight sweetie."

"Will do cousy, thanks big sis."

And she heads to the guest room yawning a huge yawn. At the moment she was unsure if it was the kissing that exhausted her or the day but she knew it was a mixture of both. As she closed the door quietly she slid down it and smiled up at the ceiling "Thank you Lord." She gently got herself up and got into her pj's before noticing something at her window.  
>A note was with them "Hey I saw on Facebook that these were your favorite and I got you something in the closet as soon as you went to ask your cousin I snuck these in I hope you like them. Feeling too exhausted to open her closet she felt it could wait till the morning but she looked down at the flower bouquet in her hand and found it was a twenty Disneyland Roses. She sniffed them and found these had such a strong smell and were so fresh. As she yawned into bed she layed these on one of the nightstands near her cuddled in with her warm cover blanket from home and fell right asleep in seconds to dream sweet and wonderful dreams, she had found a true love.<p> 


End file.
